A new way of Life
by The Lonely El
Summary: Kagome is sold into slavery to repay a debt of her fathers, now she must learn to live in a world were she means nothing until she disappoints the master. And why does he keep looking at her like that? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**A New Way Of Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters J

Summary: Kagome is sold into slavery to repay a debt of her fathers, now she must learn to live in a world were she means nothing until she disappoints the master. She soon finds out what her real purpose is in this house and is horrified…how will she cope with this new turn of events in her life? And why does her new master look at her like that?

* * *

Kagome sat quietly in the carriage, hands folded meekly before her, eyes downcast, trying her best to avoid looking at the man who sat across from her, the man that now considered her as merely his property. The tension in the carriage was thick; Kagome kept her eyes down, while the man kept his on her. Weighing her, seeming to judge her worth. She risked a flickering glance at him, and saw, to her dismay, that his eyes had yet to leave her. She blushed brightly and turned for the millionth time to look out the window. Thinking.

This same time yesterday she had been ignorant to the dark turn of events her life was about to unfold. She had been happily playing with her little brother, and their cat. While her mother sewed a new kimono for her, her grandfather renewing the purification rites on the shrine. If she had know what was about to happen to her, she would've told each of them how much she loved them. Now, she was afraid she'd never get that chance again. Before her mind was able to continue in it's brooding the carriage came to a halt. They were there. Her eyes squeeze shut, trying vainly to imagine this was not happening to her, that she was not about to spend the rest of her life in this place, trying to rein in the growing despair that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Come wench."

His cold words jolted her from her desperate fantasy; she looked up to where her companion was gesturing for her outside the carriage. She followed obediently, intent on finding out just what her circumstances were before she tried to escape. She couldn't live like this, as their property, but she was well educated enough to know better then to just try and run off. She didn't know how extensive their resources were yet, she'd bide her time for now. Be a meek good little slave, until an opening presented it's self to her. As soon as he was sure she was following he turned and walked away. She hesitated for a moment, resenting being treated like a dog to follow after her master.

He led the way into the largest house Kagome had ever seen. It was five stories high, with a grand gilded roof and had clean-whitewashed walls. There were many other women around; they were dressed in the same simple kimono that marked them as her fellow slaves. Each of them bowed, backing three steps away as the lord passed them. Kagome tried to meet the eyes of one of them, but they didn't look at her. Fear prickled in the back of her mind as she realized that these women had given up all hope. They had resigned themselves to being the mindless slaves of the young lords. That was the reality that she faced if she didn't get away, and soon.

She forced herself not to look at them anymore as they entered the manor. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to see the hopelessness of the other women, or the fear of the few male slaves. Instead she occupied herself with memorizing the twists and turns of the halls as the young lord led her deeper into the manor-home. As hard as she tried to remember the way they'd come she was soon lost in the maze of halls and rooms. Finally, her companion stopped, sliding open a screen-door to reveal a small, simple bedroom; containing a small bed in one corner, with a clean if worn blanket, and a small chest to put her kimono in. Knowing what was expected of her she crossed the threshold, turning to face him once inside, eyes down like a good slave.

"You are not permitted to leave this room wench. Any disobedience will be punished."

He turned to leave but she halted him, speaking up for the first time since they'd met.

"May I know the name of the man whom I know belong to?" She kept her gaze down, afraid that if she looked at him he might think her to impudent and punish her for speaking out at her master. He stared at her, as though surprised for a moment, than came closer. She blushed as he neared, but didn't move, he put his hand beneath her chin, forcing her head up to look at him. She felt like a mouse in the hand of the cat that had been chasing it for some time. His touch was firm, but not painful, so she hoped that he didn't intend to hurt her.

"You are the property of the lords of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru is the master of this household, I am the younger lord Inu-Yasha." He released her then and left, sliding the door closed behind him. She breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed, looking around at what would presumably be her room now. Most girls would be sobbing about now; sure their lives were over. She refused to break down like that, hot tears stung her eyes but she was stubborn and none fell forth. She was not some simple-minded girl to be scared so easily either, instead she was already going through plans in her head to escape. She would get out of here.

She went over to the bed and curled up on it, hugging a pillow to complete the image, if someone were to open her door right now they'd think she was terrified into submission. After a short while she decided there was nothing she could do at the moment but bide her time. Her mind started to wander back to the events of the earlier day…

_She sat on the floor of her little home, playing a game with her brother Souta, her mother was sewing a kimono for her bridal dowry, and her grandfather was wandering about the house muttering under his breath as usual. It was just another typical day, noting spectacular but she enjoyed this time with her family, ever since her father died. There was a sudden impatient rapping at the shrine door, as if the person waiting disliked having to knock at all. Kagome glanced at her mother; from the look of confusion on her face they weren't expecting a visitor. _

_Her grandfather, being the only adult male in the house, went to answer it. There were a few moments of rushed, angry voices. Then a thump followed by a cry of pain from her grandfather. An unknown man entered the room they were in. His icy golden eyes locking with hers for the briefest moment, but in that moment she felt her blood run cold. Her grandfather shuffled into the room after the young man, his face red with anger, clutching a document of some sort in his hand. He looked at her and she felt her stomach sinking. Something was wrong._

Her door suddenly flew open with a loud thump, shocking her out of her memories. She jumped to her feet turning to face the intruder, a woman was standing there, dressed in a finer kimono then most of those she'd seen wandering about the grounds. Her dark hair was piled into an elaborate design, her eyes were cold, her face stony. As if she never smiled. Not knowing if this woman was one of her new masters she sank to her knee's in a show of submission, head bowed waiting silently for her to speak. After a few moments she did;

"I'm Kikyo, I've been instructed to teach you how things work around here."

* * *

It's short I know, but it's my first fan fic and I'd like to see how you guys thought I did before continuing with this story. Constructive criticism welcome, but please don't flame me unless you find it absolutely needed

P.S. This is a repost, I took this story down a long time ago and now I've found my muse for it again. The 3rd chapter is the new one if you were one of the many who have already read this before J


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome looked up at the woman when she spoke. Kikyo, as she learned later, was the mistress of the younger lord, and therefore had to job of keeping the other women in line. She felt a moment of fear as she gazed at the stony-faced woman, some of her fear must have shown, Kikyo's expression softened and she came the rest of the way into the room, closing the door behind her. Kagome watched the other warily, not sure what to expect in the craziness her life had become.

"You may rise girl, I have no intention of treating you like trash. I too am a slave in this house."

Kagome slowly stood, surprised that this woman was a slave, she didn't cringe away from every noise like the others, she didn't have a look of hopelessness about her either. Instead she carried herself proudly. Kagome decided at that moment that she liked this woman, for all her stern demeanor she had spoken kindly, perhaps she'd have an ally when it came time to make her escape. Kikyo had been watching her, then nodded as if she had passed some sort of test. She handed a bundle of cloth to Kagome; who, upon shaking it out, found it was a plain white kimono, matching the one's she'd seen the other women wearing.

"Put that on, you'll find some more in your chest when we return. Hurry now, I'll wait outside." She left Kagome alone to change. Kagome sighed stroking the soft fabric and thinking of her mother, how she would've been appalled at the thought that her daughter wear any kimono that didn't have at least a little embroideries on it. She very much wanted to stay in her room but knew that it would be a waist of time. If Kikyo were going to show her around in order to explain her duties she would be able to memorize a bit more of the manor. With that purpose set firmly in her mind she changed into the white kimono, wishing she had a brush for her hair to make herself a little more presentable. Then she went out into the hall where Kikyo was. The other woman nodded at her appearance then walked down the hall, Kagome falling in step behind her. Then Kikyo began to speak

"You are one of the many slaves of this household now, the masters are strict, especially Sesshomaru-sama, if you make a mistake be sure they will know about it, and you will pay the price for it." She paused then, turning to look fully at Kagome "Do not try to run away. Many other girls have tried, and when they were brought back they were punished severely. Their spirits were broken, and after that the masters didn't even think them worth their time and they have been sent into the basement to work in the laundry and other such tasks. It is hard work; believe me, you do not want to lead that kind of life."

Kagome was surprised that Kikyo had guessed her intent, was it that clear on her features? She listened to the woman's words and shuddered, wanting and not wanting to know exactly what happened to those that were caught. But, she thought that she must know, it could mean the difference between her try at freedom, or her staying to see what happened. "Kikyo-sama, what exactly happened to those girls?" Kikyo sighed, her eyes darkening, and for an instant Kagome wished she hadn't asked. Then the other woman pulled herself together and the mask that Kagome had first seen was back in place.

"They were beaten of course, then the master ordered them maimed so that they could not run away again. It is a cruel thing to do, but when a person is missing their toes or their entire foot it makes it impossible to run. Then they were hidden away from the rest of us, we do not know for sure what happened to them while they were hidden, but when they come out their eyes are lifeless, and the live like a puppet. Eating when told, sleeping when told, even working until told to stop."

Kagome shuddered at the thought, her mind creating all sorts of horrible images of what could have happened to those women to make them loose their essence. Being a Miko she could think of many dark magic's that could do that to a person. Kikyo gestured to her then and they continued on in silence for a time. Both lost in their own thoughts. Finally, after a short while Kagome spoke again "Kikyo-sama, where are we going? What is it that I am meant to do here, and where are all the male slaves?" It made no since that only the daughters of men would be taken, when males were so much stronger and able to do the hard physical work that must be done to keep a building this size running.

Kikyo slowed her pace allowing Kagome to walk alongside her, and then spoke quietly, her voice grim. "This is a place that no woman would ever come to willingly Kagome, there are nearly no men because this house is a whore-house. The women are given to male visitors, who pay of course, for a certain time, to perform for them." Kagome gasped, all the fears she'd forced down earlier rising to the surface. How could any man run a place like this! Where the women were forced into un-virtuous acts, for money. Tears rose in her eyes and her face paled at the thought. When would she be expected to perform like this? It would ruin her; a man, as his wife, would never accept her after being used by many other men. Her life was ruined! She could never return to her family, no longer pure, a disgrace to her father's name. She felt sick and leaned against a wall fighting down wave after wave of nausea.

Kikyo looked at her pityingly, she too had been disgusted and terrified at the thought. When she first arrived here. The older woman went to Kagome and put an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. "You are still a virgin, are you not Kagome?" The girl nodded in answer, finding her throat to tight to speak. "Then you are safe for a time, the lord, our master, values virgin's. He will want to save you for an important friend, or someone he needs as an ally. You may be lucky to have a few moons before you are expected to perform. By then the idea would not be so horrible." Kagome shuddered a few more times, pulling herself together. She would be useless like this, and Kikyo was right, in time the idea of her new life would not cause her to be ill. But that didn't mean she was happy about it, but now she was at a loss, what should she do?

Kikyo pulled her away from the wall and continued walking, her arm still wrapped around Kagome's shoulder. She led her outside to a small, abandoned garden. They sank onto a bench, hidden from the view of the main door. "This is my own little garden, gather yourself and we will continue to talk, you may not have to become one of the whores." Kagome nodded, it took a while but she managed to pull herself together. She turned to face Kikyo, who was quickly becoming her anchor to the real world. "How?" She felt a small flickering hope deep in her breast, but she was afraid to allow it to flower. Afraid that whatever it is that Kikyo had meant would be beyond her grasp.

Kikyo gently brushed the hair out of Kagome's face, feeling a sort of motherly affection for the young girl. There was something special about her, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what that was. "There is a chance that the lord, when I take you to see him, will choose to make you one of his personal attendants. You will act as a servant to Sesshomaru-sama, along with about a half-dozen other slaves. He chooses many of the new girls to attend him; if they please him they may keep their position, if they displease him they are sent to the visitor's halls where they will be paid for by the men who come. If you can somehow impress the lord and stay on his good side, you may never have to spend your nights with the visitors." She looked at Kagome closely, finding that she had indeed pulled herself together she rose, reaching down to draw the girl to her feet. "Now come, we shall go introduce you to the master"

Kagome had sat silently while Kikyo spoke, drinking in the words. It didn't sound too hard, just keep on the good side of the master and she would be spared the life of a paid whore. She could do that, she had to be able too, it was her only choice. She had already decided, even if she wasn't consciously aware of it yet, not to run away. She didn't want that kind of life that Kikyo described. When Kikyo pulled her to her feet she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she was afraid to go before the master, afraid that he may not choose her. But she was no coward, and she nodded with false bravado and followed Kikyo on trembling legs deep into the manor. They went to the very center of the house, to an elaborately decorated door that she assumed lead to the lord's private chambers. Kikyo sank to her knees and waited for Kagome to do the same, then knocked softly at the door. The two women waited silently for a few moments that seemed forever to Kagome, then a brisk 'enter' was heard.

Kikyo slid the door open and bowed to the man inside, Kagome followed her lead. Then they rose and entered the room, closing the door behind them, as the door slid shut Kagome felt as if a prison cell had closed behind her, cutting off all escape. She was trapped and now the man before her was to decide her fate. She glanced up cautiously to see a man that resembled his younger brother in a way. They both had flowing white hair, and golden eyes. The elder lord was dressed in white, with a little red design on the sleeves. His face was smooth and betrayed no emotion. On either side of him, seated about two paces behind, were four women, his attendants.

His eyes were on her, noticing that she was looking at him, her face burned and her eyes turned down to the floor before her. Kikyo was saying something but she was too afraid to pay much attention. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears drowning out most other sound. Finally her name was spoken and she forced herself to pay attention to the words that were being said. 'Kagome is pure milord. She is young and beautiful, I would recommend her as your new attendant should she please you milord." Kikyo had then fallen silent. Kagome risked another glance up at the master and found that this time she could not pull her gaze away, their eyes locked. For the briefest moment some emotion flickered through his eyes, was it surprise? Not quite, but something else. Whatever it was she felt her face heating again at the penetrating glance, why was he looking at her like that?

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sesshoumaru had glanced up as his brother's wench came into the meeting room, and his gaze was immediately drawn to the new woman at her side. He always met the new women, their first day here. It was always the same, they were trembling weak little creatures, terrified to look at anything beyond their toes; this one was different. She had glanced up at him as soon as she entered the room, for some reason he found that he liked this one more then the others for that simple reason. She showed no immediate fear of him. After running his eyes up and down her he liked the way she carried herself, and her more then adequate chest. Kikyo finished speaking to him then the girl looked up at him again, this time their gazes locked.

He was startled to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking out from a determined face, the wench met his sharp gaze and didn't falter for a second. There was something about her, something that seemed to draw him into her eyes, what was it about this wench that had this effect on him. The whole idea that he could be drawn to a human wench angered him, his eyes flashed dangerously as he frowned. He would find out what it was about this one that made him want to be near her, she may not like the process but he didn't like unexplainable things. He waved his brothers wench out of the room and turned his attention away from her back to the paperwork he'd been reading before he'd been interrupted

Kagome found herself stuck as his eyes continued to lock onto hers. It felt much like she suspected the mouse must feel when it freezes to remain unnoticed by the hawk. After an indeterminable amount of time she noticed that his gaze had changed, he'd gone from unreadable to easily noticed anger and he frowned. She paled swaying dangerously before getting control of herself. That was it, he frowned, he was displeased with her, she was destined for the pleasure halls of this horrible place. She forced herself to stand tall and proud regardless of the turmoil of emotions running through her at that moment. If she was going to be sent to the worst kind of hell she could imagine, at least she would not cower and cry about it.

Her master waved and she felt more then saw Kikyo leaving, bowing and backing up four paces before actually leaving the room. Kagome was confused now, if she was meant to be sent to the whore's rooms why was he sending away her guide. Hope began to rise up in her once again, but she tried to ruthlessly shove it back down, it would be even worse for her if she allowed herself to hope then had those hopes shattered. Seconds later one of his attendants rose from where she'd been kneeling, the master returning his attention to the papers in front of him as if she had ceased to exist. The unknown woman took her arm leading her out of the room by one of the side doors. She followed meekly, thinking she was being taken somewhere else in the keep, where she could await her customers.

Instead of a hallway, as she'd expected, she found that the woman had led her into a small suite of rooms. The one they were in now had cushions for kneeling on scattered about, and some books, there were hair ribbons and pins on the make-up desk, obviously this place was inhabited by women. Farther down were a dozen doors, six on each wall. There were flowers and paintings on the walls, and candles releasing a sweet relaxing scent. Overall this was a pleasant place. The woman who had led her here turned to her with a small smile.

"I'm Sango, you are a very lucky woman Kagome, the master is pleased by you and you are to become one of his attendants. I'm to teach you what is expected of you in that role. Those rooms over there are ours. Come, I'll show you which one is yours" She turned and glided off toward the doors knowing that Kagome would follow her. She paused in front of the last door on the left side. Turning to look at Kagome once more "This one is yours, you'll find a wardrobe with the kimono you will be expected to wear. They are specially designed you see, to mark you out as one of masters wenches." she paused, smiling, then leaned close like a girl about to share a secret with a friend "I cannot believe you met his eyes Kagome, no-one has ever done that before without being punished for disrespect. I think he thinks you are something special, so be careful not to get on his bad side. I will leave you for now, it is late and you should have time to settle in. Tomorrow I will begin instructing you. Goodnight."

Kagome sighed as Sango spoke to her of learning her role in the household. Her eyes threatened to overflow with tears, this time tears of relief, she was not destined for the visitors halls after all. She followed Sango to the room that was going to be hers, nodding as she was told to change her kimono, again. It seemed there was a great deal of importance on how a person dressed in this place. She smiled reaching out to hug a surprised Sango before whispering "Goodnight my friend" She released the other woman and slid the door open to her room, it was a lovely little room. Much better then the one that Inu-Yasha had brought her to. There was a comfortable-looking bed in one corner, beside a large window with a drawn curtain for privacy. The bed had a soft pink coverlet on it that felt as soft as a kitten when she ran her hand across it. The walls were painted a soft yellow, a soothing color for a bedroom. There was an wardrobe in one corner of the room, when she opened it there were seven different color kimono inside, each one had a white band at the bottom her master's crest on the shoulder. There was also a make-up box and a couple of nightgowns. Overall it was a beautiful room, much like the one she'd had at home.

She quickly changed out of the woolen kimono she was wearing, into one of the soft nightgowns. She went over to the make-up desk. It looked sort of like a work desk but had a huge mirror attached to it so that when you sat on the padded seat you could see yourself to arrange your hair and makeup. She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair getting all the tangles of travel out of it so that it shone and flowed down her back. She braided it then went to sleep in her new bed, exhausted by her day.

She awoke at dawn by a bright-eyed Sango and groaned. It was much earlier then she was used to being up. "Come on sleepyhead, you need to be up and prettied by the time the master goes for breakfast. Get up. I'll wait outside for you" Sango left leaving a very grumpy Kagome lying in bed. With a sigh she got herself up and went to her new wardrobe picking out a lovely powder-blue kimono with little blossom decorations. She quickly unbraided her hair brushing it out and applying a little rouge and eye shadow. Finished she left her room finding Sango right outside the door as she had said. "Good morning Sango-sama. I really do appreciate you helping me" She paused not sure if it would be wise to go on, she didn't know Sango very well after all. But she needn't have worried since Sango smiled brightly at her "Oh it's no trouble at all. I was as scared as you when I first got here, the pleasure halls sounded like the worst place ever, I'm glad I never had to go there. Come now, we must go to the masters dining room. He will not be pleased if we are late" With that the two young women rushed, not quite jogging but close. They slipped into the dining room and kneeled on the cushions in the back just as the master entered.

Kagome watched the master as he came into the room, this time she was not so petrified and had no trouble looking up at him. He looked right at her again, and he heart started pounding, he was looking at her as a thirsty man might look at a lake, it frightened her. She had never had any male company before, being a lady of her fathers house it was improper, and she was not accustomed to being appraised by someone of the opposite gender. Before she was able to get really flustered Sango tugged at her sleeve and she glanced over to see that the row of women next to them were lowering their heads to the floor. Slaves showing respect to their master. She grimaced at that thought but obediently lowered her own head to the floor like the others, breaking the eye contact with her master once again. When she peeked up at him he seemed to have lost interest in her. The women all rose back to their kneeling positions and they stayed there, unmoving.

Finally, after she felt she would die of boredom, Sesshoumaru finally rose, servants rushing to clear the table. He turned toward his attendants speaking in what she was coming to recognize as his usual cold tones "I do not require your assistance this morning. Attend me this afternoon." The women bowed and rose as one to leave, Kagome a moment after the others when his voice halted her in her tracks. "Kagome will attend me tonight. You will make sure she knows what is expected of her Sango." And with that he swept out of the room before she was even able to register his words fully. When she did she turned to look at her friend, face pale, "Did that mean what I think it means?" Sango put an arm around her shoulder squeezing reassuringly "Don't worry Kagome, I will tell you everything you need to know tonight"

* * *

R&R Please. I know this one was a little boring but the next will be better promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome was not reassured by Sango's words, she really didn't want to have to give her virginity to a man like that. Especially if he was just going to sleep with her to 'claim' her as his property. She felt herself starting to tremble and tried to quiet the tremors. "Calm down Kagome, didn't Kikyo tell you that the master values virgins? He will not deflower you tonight unless he decides it is a fitting punishment if you do something wrong. He has done that once or twice, but he prefers to choose a special time or something when he sleeps with one of us for the first time. All you will be expected to do tonight is sit there looking gorgeous, while he see's petitioners and other lords. It makes him look better you see, to have a gorgeous woman waiting on him. Come, let's go back to the common room, I need to teach you the hand signals he uses if he wants something during one of these meetings." She grabbed Kagome's hand and together the hurried back to the common room she had seen yesterday. Apparently this is where master Sesshoumaru attendants spent their time when they were not waiting on him. She sank down onto one of the cushions at Sango's gesture looking over at the other woman intently, she had no intention of doing something wrong tonight that the lord would punish her for. It took almost all morning for Kagome to memorize all the different hand signals and she was starting to worry that she would forget something.

She glanced around the room, seeing that all the other attendants were either in their rooms or chattering loudly in the opposite corner then the one that Kagome and Sango were sitting. She leaned closer to Sango whispering so the others couldn't hear her "What sort of things does the master punish us for? And what are some of the things he does?" She knew this could be a touchy subject, especially if Sango had been on the receiving end of one of those punishments, but she had to know what to expect if something did go wrong tonight. Her worry must have shown on her features because Sango put on a sympathetic look and answered as quietly as Kagome had asked. "The only things he will be angry about with you tonight are disobedience to a direct order. He knows you are new, he tests all the new women like this their first full day at the manor. He wants to make sure you can learn things quickly and behave properly in public. If you cannot you will be dismissed, you already know what that would mean. But he usually doesn't dismiss someone so soon after they've started. Most likely, if you disobeyed him or were rude to him, he would strike you. That's his most common method anyway, he always hits with his hand though, if you did something really bad you'd get sent to Kikyo for the cane." She paused letting Kagome absorb this information "But don't worry about that right now, you have learned the hand signals beautifully, and as long as you keep your wits intact tonight you'll be fine."

Kagome smiled at her friend, finally reassured. She could take a couple of slaps if that was what he decided to give her tonight. Suddenly she noticed that the other women were leaving in one's and two's. Then she noticed the time, it would be lunch time very soon, and they were expected to be there when the master entered. She was about to stand up to join them when Sango shook her head. "No Kagome, we were there for his morning meal, the other group will be there for his lunch. There are eight of us, counting you, and he likes to see all of us on a daily basis. I guess he wants to make sure we are still here, like any of us would be dumb enough to run away when we have the easy life as part of his group." Kagome nodded, it made sense. Together they shared the meal that was brought to the room by some of the other slaves. When they were finished Sango brightened, standing up and gesturing for Kagome to follow her. "Let's get you ready for tonight." They walked down the short hall to Kagome's room and Sango had her sit in front of the make-up desk. She studied Kagome's reflection for a few minuets thinking about what she was going to do to make her look beautiful for their master. Kagome watched as she tapped a finger on her chin then decided. Sango started opening drawers, pulling all sorts of bottles and brushes out of them, along with some ribbons and hair pins.

She had never seen half of the things Sango laid out on the desk, and she was grateful that Sango was there since she wouldn't know what to do with most of them even after they were opened and she saw what was in them. First, scented oil was combed into her hair, making it shine. Then Sango applied about five different things to her face, which she was delighted to see accented her features wonderfully. It made the blue in her eyes pop out, her lips looked fuller and slightly darker then they normally were, and it made her cheekbones look higher. Then Sango rubbed oil on all the skin that would be exposed once her kimono was on, giving her skin a healthy glow, she took a handful of gold glitter and blew on it scattering it all over Kagome's face and shoulders. The glitter was really more like a powder, once it was on you would have thought the sparkle was her natural skin. Finally, she changed out of the simple blue kimono she'd put on that morning into a cream colored silk one, with silver embroidery depicting birds of paradise. It was a stunning kimono, one she would have only worn to her wedding in her old life. A little perfume finished off the whole thing. When she looked at herself in the mirror she was surprised at how beautiful she looked. Sango must have felt the same way since she sighed saying "You will be a gem tonight Kagome. Now, do not worry about a thing, believe me you are ready. Let's go."

Together they went to the door connecting Sesshoumaru's study to the women's apartment. Sango stopped there smiling "You'll do fine." Kagome nodded, even thought she was not so sure herself. Taking a deep breath for courage she glided into the room, the way Sango had shown her to walk, Sesshoumaru wasn't there yet so she had a few moments to collect herself. She kneeled on one of the mats beside Sesshoumaru's chair waiting for him to come collect her for the nights meeting. This was the first time she'd been in the room when she could actually look around. It was a depressing place. The walls had wood paneling, dark wood. The desk and chair were made of the same almost black wood as the wall panels. The floor was tiled in a smoky gray. The only decorations was a paper screen, with the image of a black dragon set on a white background, and a flower arrangement, also dark. It was as if he had tried to rid this one room of any sort of color at all. Why was that? Before she could think further on it she heard someone approaching outside, she waited until the door started sliding open before bowing. This was the worst part in her opinion, that she must do this every time one of the masters were around, it was humiliating. But then again, slaves were allowed humility.

Even though she wasn't supposed to she peeked up as the master entered the room; the younger lord Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were with him. Kikyo was similarly dressed as Kagome herself was. Tension she didn't even know she'd been holding eased out of her when she realized she wasn't going to be alone with the lord. He made her feel uncomfortable, with his penetrating gaze that seemed to see right through her, yet know every thought in her head. Unnerving to say the least. He looked over at her, and seeing that she was properly humble he spoke once again his voice was frosty "Good you are ready. Come here girl, we need to be going." She rose immediately, there was no silly bowing and scraping when he summoned one of his slaves, it would slow the slave down in responding. She forced herself to put on a pleasant face as she glided toward her master, when came within two feet of him she bowed and stayed there, waiting for him to start walking so she could follow like the good little dog she was. He nodded, pleased she had been well instructed, then turned and strode off. Inu-Yasha walking beside him, which left her and Kikyo walking beside each other, a careful three steps behind their master.

Kikyo leaned closer to her, whispering even as she glanced at the masters to make sure they weren't watching, "Calm yourself sweetie, if you keep glowering at him like that he might get the wrong impression. You are as mild as milk, do not let your emotions show" There was a stoniness in her gaze as she said that last part that made Kagome pity the older woman. She too was forced to demean herself; jumping every time they pointed, and not able to show what she really felt for an instant. Now Kagome understood why Kikyo walked around as though she were wearing a mask. She straitened her back, forcing her features to relax so that all the world saw was a young woman, pleased to be strolling behind her lord and master. Kikyo smiled squeezing her hand momentarily, but she didn't say anything; they had arrived at the conference room.

It was a large room, about the size of one of her classrooms at school. There were two chairs at the far end of the room, the larger one was carved and had gold-leaf painted on in places, the smaller one was also carved but had no gold. They were high backed chairs with the lord of the western land's crest right where it would be visible just above the head of whoever was sitting there. Sesshoumaru went to the larger one, of course, as he sat down she sank to the floor on a mat slight behind and to the side of the chair, Kikyo had one beside the smaller chair as well. She bowed her head submissively as the most important of the petitioners approached to address her master. She was watching his hand at the same time though, in case he wanted something. A few hours went by this way and she was quite thoroughly bored, when one of the masters servants rushed up to throne, she thought of it as one even though it wasn't, and whispered in his ear. She was close enough to hear what he was saying but she doubted anyone else in the room could. 'Milord, the lord Naraku wishes an audience, he's being quite…impatient'. Whatever did that mean? Who was Naraku? And why did the mere mention of his name make Sesshoumaru angry, he was practically radiating it.

He rose suddenly, and she had to resist the urge to jump up at the same time, a good slave stayed where she was until her master wanted her to stand. Besides, the way he was looking at the people in the room, she wouldn't want to catch his attention at that moment anyway. Inu-Yasha went over to his brother and they started arguing. The younger gesturing fiercely, the elder shaking his head looking as if he wanted to kill something right then. Finally Inu-Yasha gave up with a muttered curse. He went over to Kikyo and they left out a side door, Kikyo gripping his arm and whispering fiercely, obviously trying to calm the young man down. Sesshoumaru growled and the rest of the room cleared out relatively quickly. Leaving just herself and the messenger-servant in the room with the angry master. He just stood there, if she had to guess she'd say he was reining in his temper. Finally he looked over at her and pointed to a side door "Get out. Go back to the women's apartments and stay there unless I summon you. Do. Not. Go. Near. Naraku. Understood." She had jumped up when he pointed, and bowed at his command rushing to obey, anything to get out of that room that felt like murder was about to happen.

Now, if she'd been smart, she'd have run all the way to the women's apartment, as she'd been ordered. But as soon as she got out into the hallway she felt something, pulling at her. She tried to make herself stop but her miko energies had risen up in her, taking over her body, this hadn't happened to her in years. Not since she was a child who had not learned to control her powers. Kagome was a powerful woman though, and she knew how to force her power back down, but she was curious. Now that the immediate danger was over she wanted to get a look at this man that had driven her master to such anger. Besides, as a priestess she had to follow her instincts. And her energies only took control of her like that when there was something particularly dark, or something exceptionally light that needed her attention. The darkness needed to be destroyed, and the light needed to be protected from those that would use it to their own whims. Her family had guarded the shikon jewel for generations to fulfill their duty. And, even though she had never guarded it she knew what it meant. This Naraku, he was the most vile thing she'd ever sensed, yet he possessed something pure as well. Something that was calling for her to protect it.

Cautiously she peered around the corner, looking at the man that had caused the stir in herself. He was waiting out in the hall, there were several people cowering near him, helpless to stop what he was doing. He was fondling a young woman, by the look on her face his attention was not wanted, and he was hurting her. This angered her beyond anything she'd ever seen before. She used a small strand of her power to jab him, hard, in both hands at once. He cursed at the sudden pain and pulled his hands away from the girl who then fled down the hall, the others scattering as she disappeared around a corner. Then he growled and looked up, right at her. She panicked. He was a demon just like her master, but he was evil all the way through, and somehow he was able to sense that she had miko powers. He started to move toward her, an insane gleam in his eyes. She darted away from his outstretched hands. Backing up as fast as her kimono would allow. He growled and pulled a knife, apparently he didn't like his 'entertainment' interrupted. She backed into a door. Cornered now she pulled up the miko energies that she could call on when needing to protect herself, or another, from harm, bracing herself for the attack.

Just as Naraku lunged, the knife slinging toward her, someone's hand shot out of no-where, grabbing Naraku at the wrist, stopping the knife's descent. At the same instant her master grabbed her arm, jerking her painfully behind him into the room she had just left. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. A cry of pain made her look back toward the doorway, Naraku was on the ground, cradling his arm which looked like it had been broken. It was Inu-Yasha who had caught the knife and stopped that man from killing her, and her master who had pulled her away from the danger. These things only held her attention for a second before she looked up at her master, he was glaring down at her, face dark with anger. He approached her slowly, stopping within reaching distance of her, she cringed expecting him to hurt her but instead he just pulled her to her feet. Pushing her toward Kikyo, who had come down the hall with Inu-Yasha. He growled softly, so only she and Kikyo could hear "Take her to my room. I'm sure she will not disobey me twice this evening." He turned and stalked out of the room, to deal with the still yelling Naraku.

Kagome paled, her legs buckling, Kikyo had to catch her so she wouldn't fall again. This wasn't good. He was really angry with her, why hadn't she just gone back to the rooms like she'd been told. It would have made things so much easier. But then she knew that if she could do it over again she wouldn't have obeyed. Her miko instincts were stronger then her fear of Sesshoumaru's wrath. Kikyo shook her, drawing her back to the here and now. She allowed herself to be led out of the room, following silently behind Kikyo, trying to gather herself again. When the master came to 'deal' with her she needed to be in charge of herself so she could try to explain to him why she'd done what she had. Kikyo showed her to Sesshoumaru's room, pushing her inside before slamming the door shut. Apparently she wasn't to happy with Kagome either.

Kagome hugged herself and sat down on the only chair in the room, looking out the window, and waiting for the master to come. She wasn't sure if this qualified as bad enough to be sent to the pleasure halls or not, but she was sure it was close. It didn't take long before she heard feet approaching outside the door. She cringed, sliding to the floor, pressing her face against the tiles as she waited for Sesshoumaru to come in. When he did she kept her eyes down, not wanting to look at him for fear that she'd see her doom on his face. He approached her slowly, when he reached her he pulled her to her feet. She kept her eyes down, biting her lip to keep from crying out as he grabbed her already bruised arm. He spoke then, instead of icy his tone was rock hard, her stomach did flip-flops then, it probably wasn't a good thing "You were told to go to the women's apartments how did you end up almost stabbed by that bastard?" He paused as she kept her eyes down shaking. Growling he threw her onto the bed, pulling the chair up so they were sitting facing each other. She hugged herself again as he growled "Look at me when I'm talking to you wench. I will know why you disobeyed me. I will know why Naraku tried to kill you. Now." She slowly lifted her head, teary eyes looking up at him as he'd told her to. She took a deep breath hoping that what she was about to say wouldn't seal her fate…

* * *

BUMBUMBUM lol, thought I'd keep u interested with a cliffhanger :P Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(warning: this chapter contains non-consensual material. If this offends do not read)

"Ummm, you see, I'm a miko, my family has always produced one, and when there is a force of light that needs guarding or protection we are drawn to it. An untrained miko cannot stop herself, a trained one has control over her powers." She would have continued by Sesshoumaru started to growl, deep in his throat, his eyes beginning to bleed red. She felt as if her heart had stopped. He stood up, towering over her, clawed hands flexing as if he was contemplating ending her life. "You are trained then. Or else you wouldn't know this information, which means you could have stopped yourself when you were drawn to whatever that bastard had, and you decided to disobey me! Why was I not informed of this deformation of yours?! I will not have you disobeying me to pursue these _miko_ things." He grabbed the front of her kimono pulling her up to his face as he said this, he intended to scare her into submission. She knew this was his intention and she was terrified, but something in her snapped at this injustice. First she was taken from her home, forced to come here, found out it was a _whore_ house, given to this jerk, and now she was being manhandled, yelled at, and called deformed because of her gift. It was all too much for her, she'd been trying hard to play her role of good little slave, never stepping out of line, but she was a strong spirited woman and could not live like this.

With an animal growl of her own she jerked herself free of his grip, she stood before him, head held proudly, sapphire eyes flashing dangerously. Sesshoumaru liked this side of her, he had always liked a spirited female, but this woman was his slave, and she would not be allowed to behave like this. Her nearness was starting to stir the inner demon in him. Never before had a human female done this sort of thing to him. He felt drawn to her as he had that first day, when she'd been shown to his study. Now he knew why he had lost himself in her gaze, she was a miko. They had a certain, aura, that some demons found irresistible. Unfortunately he discovered he was one of these. He rose to her challenge, an alpha demon like himself would never allow a wench to get out of line and challenge him, his hormones were not helping this situation either. Growling he reached for her, intending to beat some sense into her, her indiscretions would not be allowed to go unpunished.

She backed away from him, evading him as she had the boys that used to try and "court" her back home. "Don't touch me! It's your own fault you didn't know I was a miko. I'd think that someone who _collects_ women the way you do would not be so stupid that he didn't make sure he knew about them!" She enjoyed the flash of anger her words had brought to his eyes, as long as she'd known him the only thing she saw in them was a cold distain for the world. But she didn't anticipate his reaction to being insulted by someone he thought was his property, she was thinking of herself as she had when she was a powerful free woman. He snarled, a sound that froze the blood that had been boiling in her a moment ago, making her realize just how stupid her little rebellion had been. He was already angry with her to start, now he was dangerous.

She was painfully pulled back into reality, his cold smile at her fear only sparked another burst of anger, he dragged her back to the bed, throwing her down before pinning her onto it with his body. She struggled against him, not knowing what her wriggling beneath him would do to his more animal instincts. She screamed as he ripped the front of her kimono, exposing her breasts. He started fondling them, pinching them painfully with the tips of his claws, a hair harder and he'd be drawing blood, small red scratches lined her mounds, he did that on purpose! He wanted her to look down at herself and remember what he had done to her. Just to spite him she lifted her chin, defiantly, she could not stop this from happening but she would not cower to him. The only response she got was he lowered his head to hers, devouring her lips possessively, bruising them, she growled biting down hard on his lower lip, tasting blood. He licked the blood off his lips, and slapped her hard enough to leave her ears ringing, without the slightest change in his features. He didn't care if he was hurting her, in fact that was his intention. He was going to break her one way or another, and this was his favorite way. His slap disoriented her, she felt her resistance draining as her head started pounding.

A moment later he had discarded his clothing, and pushed the skirt of her kimono up around her hips, exposing the soft curls of her womanly regions. The tears that she'd been holding back started to spill when she felt the cool air on her bare legs, then his hot skin against hers. He was going to rape her, the one thing she'd been fearing from the beginning was going to happen to her and it was her own fault. If she had just shut her mouth, she could have waited for him to finish his angry words before telling him why she hadn't been able to resist earlier. Her struggles increased, clawing at his face, trying anything to stop him. He pulled his face away from her clawing hands and causally slapped her again, this time she thought she'd be sporting a bruise in the morning. He tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her head back, making it nearly impossible to struggle with him. Lowering his head again he licked her exposed breast, enjoying her helplessness. He positioned himself over her entrance, no words were needed, she was getting the message clearly, she was nothing. She could not control what happened to her. She was his property, to use when and how he wished.

Her sobs were slowing as she felt the tip of his member laying on the folds of her virginity, he was about to enter her, about to steal her virginity. And there was nothing she could do about it. She felt herself sinking into her mind, trying to push all feeling out so that she would not be aware when he took her. Drifting slowly away from him, to somewhere she'd be safe. He had been watching her face, wanting to see her when he penetrated. That was why he noticed something was different. Her bright eyes were going foggy, she seemed to be staring off into the air over his shoulder, he knew what she was doing. It was a trick miko women did when they were trying to block out pain, or extreme cold or heat, it was how they were able to continue doing their work even when their bodies were being damaged. He growled, there was no way he was going to allow her this escape, he wanted her aware of what was happening to her and who was doing it. He slapped her again, pulling her head back as far as possible without snapping her neck, intending to shock her back to reality. That was when something happened, something he'd never before seen.

Her skin began to glow a soft purple-pink, from head to toe. He pulled his head away from her, watching, unable to move as the glow intensified. Within moments the light had become close to uncomfortably bright, when he was suddenly flung away from her body slamming into the far wall hard enough to crack a rib, knocking the air from his body. He growled, rising warily, as she slowly sat up. Her eyes were still distant, they were no longer sapphire but the same purple-pink as the light around her. She pulled her kimono shut covering her nakedness before slowly walking toward the door of the room. He pulled his robe on and intercepted her on the way to the door, he reached out, gripping her neck intending to shove her up against a wall to wake her from this trace. She was a dead woman once she returned to her body, he would kill her for interfering with his pleasure. As soon as his hand closed around her neck a shooting pain traveled up his arm forcing him to release her with a painful growl. His arm hung limply beside his body, useless to him. He did not know what to do, he could not touch her while she was like this, he had to leave her alone until she returned to herself, a fact which angered him beyond words. He had never before been denied something he wanted. Never in his life had he been unable to take what he desired, bend a woman to his will. And now this.

He watched her, unable to do anything, as she slowly glided out of the room. His anger was beginning to become intrigue, he decided that she would not die, at least not immediately. Instead he would keep her at his side constantly, until he understood how to stop this from happening again. She would not be allowed to escape him again. Sesshoumaru was not a man who wanted anything near him that he could not understand or control. He followed his miko-slave as she slowly glided thought the halls that he knew for a fact she did not know. This area was reserved for himself, his brother, and his brother's mistress. She had never even been on this side of the manor, yet she walked as sure-footed as if she had strolled down these halls every day of her life. It was night, and pitch-black since there were no windows here, and she never stumbled, he knew her human eyes were not that sharp. At first he had no idea where she was going, then, it became all too clear. He growled, constantly resisting himself from grabbing her again, his arm was just now regaining feeling and he didn't want a repeat performance of what had occurred in his rooms. Neither did he have any wish for her to leave this manor, but that was exactly what she was doing!

Once outside she turned north, toward that bastard Naraku's lands. He leapt up into the tree's keeping her in sight as she walked. He did not want her to be alone when she came out of her trance, but he knew that as long as she thought she was in danger she would remain safely shut behind her wall of power. There was nothing he'd be able to do about her until she felt it was safe enough to return to reality. Then he would take her back before she could cause any trouble for him. Naraku might be a slimy, disgusting, excuse for a demon, but he was the lord of the Northern lands and Sesshoumaru did not intend to start a war with the north. Especially not because of the one woman he had no control over! He would take her back to his manor, and chain her to his bed if that was what he had to do to make sure she could not pull another stunt like this one!

Kagome felt it pulling at her, the brightest source of light she had ever seen before. She was unaware of her mussed up state, or of the purple bruise that was even now swelling causing one cheek to swell, her whole being sang with the need to get to that bright source, to save and protect it from the evil she had sensed in Naraku. The night air was cool and crisp, the breeze combing through her hair, giving her energy to go on. She did not know how long she walked, submitting to the demands her powers had over her. The sky started to turn from the pitch black of night to the dark blue of pre-dawn when she felt a shifting in her energies. Her powers were sinking back into her skin, storing it's self for when she would need it in the near future. The last thing to change back to normal were her eyes, the pink fading to her usual blue. As the last pink drained from her gaze she settled firmly back into her skin. Now she was back, in complete control of her body. She paused getting her bearings and the time, she guessed it was about two hours until sunrise, and she was very far from the manor now. Taking a deep breath she continued north, knowing that she was too far to turn back now, she could feel the light calling to her.

Just as the sun was touching the horizon she paused for a rest, it was only then that she recognized the rustling sound she had been hearing for the last hour or so, she glanced up into the tree's expecting to see some sort of little creature looking back at her, instead she met a pair of predatorily golden eyes. Sesshoumaru jumped down from his perch, landing lightly in front of her, he moved threateningly toward her and she felt the last of her energy disappearing from her, despair overwhelmed everything else, and she blacked out…

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to get a chapter a week up from now on, preferably more often then that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Kagome slowly regained consciousness, the first thing to come to her attention was pain. Her head was pounding, her cheek throbbed, and it felt as if every one of her muscles were protesting their ill use last night; the second thing was the heavy cold thing around her neck. She bolted up, one hand flying to the unaccustomed weight on her neck, the other gingerly touching her cheek. She looked around herself, she didn't expect what she saw. She had left the manor, without his permission, he had been forced to stay up all night following after her, then carrying her back when she'd passed out earlier. She'd expected to find herself in a dungeon, awaiting whatever punishment Kikyo had told her about, the one that left a woman a walking doll. Instead, she was in a large room, the walls had silk decorated fans, were painted red, the furnishing was all beautifully carved wood, there was a separate smaller room for bathing and getting herself prettied up. There was an open wardrobe beside the four-poster bed she was sitting on, inside there were a breathtaking selection of brightly colored silk kimono.

These were rooms fit for a princess, the only thing marring the beauty of the room was the thick golden chain running from one of the posts on the bed, to the cold thing at her neck. She stood, stifling a groan as her body protested, and walked slowly to the wardrobe, she looked into the mirror and groaned when her suspicions were confirmed, she was wearing a matching gold collar chaining her to the bed. She had enough slack to move around the room but that was it. She didn't know what to think; here she was, chained up like a pet dog, a bruise running from her eye down to just above her chin from the slaps she'd received last night, yet she was in the most beautiful room she had ever been in. What was Sesshoumaru doing with her? He put her in here like she was someone important, yet chained her up, so he was obviously angry about her little trip last night. Since she didn't have enough information to form a conclusion yet she decided she might as well go about her morning routine until he showed up, or someone else did, to explain her newest life change.

The first thing she did was change into a fresh kimono, the one she was wearing was beyond saving unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's "fit" and her little "trip" had efficiently ruined it. Instead she slipped into a royal blue decorated with golden water patterns, sheer stockings completed her clothing. She wandered over to the make-up desk and attempted to reduce how noticeable the bruise was. It took every trick Sango had taught her but she managed to make it seem smaller but there was no way she was going to hide it. She slowly worked all the tangles out of her hair, spreading some of the scented oil into it when she was finished, rubbing a little into her skin for good measure she walked back into the main room and sat back on the bed idly running her fingers over the collar, looking without much hope for some way to get it off.

She was awoken about a half-hour later, not even remembering falling asleep, by a young girl she'd never seen before. This girl did not have the same dejected look as the other slave girls, nor was she dressed in the scratchy wool that the others wore. She had a orange and cream patterned silk kimono on, and her hair was styled up on one side. Kagome smiled at the little girl sitting up on the bed, waiting for whatever message the child had been sent with. "Hi! I'm Rin. Daddy Sesshoumaru told me that you are going to be my new caretaker." She smiled brightly fishing around in her pouch for a minuet before looking up at Kagome again "He also said that I was to give you this but we were not to leave this room until he returned. And he said to tell you that if you leave the room I am supposed to run and tell him no matter where he is or what he's doing." She took a deep breath since she'd said that whole thing in such a rush, then held out a key. Kagome was shocked when Rin said she was going to be her caretaker, so she had been taken from the ladies in his entourage, to become the little one's nanny. Well at least it was more interesting then sitting silently behind him looking pretty. Although she wasn't sure how she would handle a little demon's temper tantrum. The crescent on the girls forehead was enough to prove that she was a demon. She was also surprised that Rin called him 'daddy', she hadnt know Sesshoumaru had any children, and this little girl looked so much like a human it was hard to believe she was not. Sesshoumaru's threat was not surprising in the least, he didn't seem to think that anyone would listen to him unless he threatened them.

The key that Rin held out pushed all this from her mind in a second, she grabbed it hugging the little girl before rushing over to the wardrobe mirror. Once the collar was unlocked she set it on a small table beside the bed, even though she would have loved to throw it out the window, she knew she'd most likely be wearing it again. She settled down on the floor with Rin, who had brought a bag-full of things to do. It was midmorning when they were interrupted by a young woman, obviously a serving woman not a pleasure slave like Kagome or her friends. The woman held out a hand for Rin, who ran to her, then turned to face Kagome "Rin needs to get to her lessons, she will be brought back here afterwards." Kagome nodded and the woman left the room, Kikyo walked in as the other woman left. Kagome bowed to the older woman, remembering the cold way she was treated last time they had been together. She was surprised by the small smile on Kikyo's face, "Stand up Kagome. Don't you remember what I said before, I don't intend to treat you like trash. I must apologize for the way I treated you last night, I was angry with Inu-Yasha not you." Kagome stood up, watching as Kikyo walked toward the bed, she picked up the metal collar and turned toward Kagome again. "I'm sorry Kagome, but the master said when you are not with him or Rin you are to be restrained. I don't know what you did to anger him, but it is his wish." Kagome took a deep breath before nodding, moving her hair out of the way as Kikyo fastened the collar to her neck. She took the key from the desk and slipped it into her pouch.

"Don't worry Kagome, he is not a foolish man, he will reconsider this treatment as soon as he comes to speak with you, he should be here as soon as he finishes his business." Kikyo patted Kagome's arm, trying to comfort her, before leaving to see to the many duties she had as Inu-Yasha's mistress. Kagome sat on the bed, not sure what to do until Rin, or Sesshoumaru, came back. She contented herself with replaying the memories of her happy times at home. The days when her father was still carefree, not weighed down by the debt that Kagome was even now working to repay. She wondered if her behavior had added more time to her sentence here? She still hoped to be able to leave some day, even though that hope was rapidly dwindling. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a hungry desire. She now knew what that look that had troubled her before was, he desired her, and as long as he continued she was trapped. It was about an hour after Kikyo left that she heard someone coming down the hallway. The footsteps were not light enough to be one of the women, nor were they loud enough to be a soldier, and she had yet to see a male slave anywhere but outside, so that only left Sesshoumaru. She stood up, quickly checking her reflection in the mirror before kneeling down on a cushion near her table. As the door slid open she bowed down, once again in control of herself, she would be the good little slave. She knew now that any rebellion would be met with his aggressive advance, and she did not want to be forced by him, neither did she want to have her miko side take control of her again. So, she would try her best to hold her temper from here on out.

Sesshoumaru strode purposefully into the room, his gaze immediately falling on the woman bowing in a corner. He walked over to her reaching down to unfasten her collar, he admired her self-control. She did not flinch when he stood over her, nor did she try to avoid his touch when he removed her collar. Setting it aside he went to sit in a chair a little away from her. He had meant to sweep in, frighten her a little, then give her his decision. But now he reconsidered that particular plan of action. He could smell the determination in her, and he knew from yesterday what rough treatment did to her, he did not intend to allow her to escape him again. It was not an experience he enjoyed, being overpowered by the small little human kneeling across the room, but there was something he found exhilarating about it, the fact that such a small weak looking female could control him even partially was intriguing. Besides he was growing fond of the little creature, she had stood up to him, and she was powerful. She was not your average weak female, those were the one's he detested, she was a strong and willful creature, he just had to figure out how to bend that will to his, without breaking it. He pulled himself out of his brooding, realizing that she still had not moved an inch since he entered the room, she was probably starting to worry. "Come here."

Kagome was proud of the way she was able to remain completely still as he removed her collar and walked about the room. He ordered her to come to him and she had the absurd image of a dog crawling to heel at his feet. Of course she was not going to do that but it still brought a little smile to her face. Rising gracefully she walked over to him, managing to do so without the slightest tremor. She kneeled at his feet, head lowered so her chin almost touched her chest. She was looking up at him from below lowered lashes, so he couldn't see her, or so she thought. The barest of smiles crossed his face as he looked at her. He started to run his fingers through her hair, she didn't move an inch. This was a silent war for Kagome, she did not intend to yield to him, yet she must not make it appear that she was fighting his authority. A complicated war, where a misstep could be dangerous. He grabbed her chin, she expected his grip to be painful but it was surprisingly gentle, he tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. She looked up at him eye-to-eye, he grinned before tilting her head to the side, then he frowned. She didn't even blink as he reached for a towel beside them, gently wiping all the makeup she had painstakingly applied this morning from the bruised side of her face. Then he gently ran his fingers across it, as if he were trying to make sure it was actually there.

"I'm sorry about this, I did not mean to hurt you Kagome, sometimes my inner demon is more aggressive then I'd wish." Her jaw dropped and she pulled free of his hand to stare up at him, wide eyed. If there was anything she had expected to hear it was not this! He actually smiled at the shock on her face. Then he continued to give her the next biggest shock of her young life. "I have decided you are going to be my mate. I have arranged a human ceremony for you it will take place in three days time. I shall escort you to collect your family this afternoon." Kagome simply stared at him for several long moments, absorbing his words. She slowly stood up, walking away from him to the big window on the other side of the room. Sesshoumaru left her in peace to come to terms with this newest turn in life in her own time. After about five minutes she turned back to face him. A mischievous gleam in her eyes "I assume I have no say in this matter"

"None."

She nodded tossing her hair back from her face, he was once again stricken by her beauty, the sunshine gleaming in her raven hair. He would give her the human ceremony he knew she wanted, then he'd make her his the way demons throughout the world did. Before she got the chance to continue he went on, he wanted her clear on a few points. "As the lady of the West, you will have certain criteria that you must live by. You will continue to be obedient to me, disobedience in public will never be tolerated, however, if you disagree with me in private I will not stop you as long as you do not physically fight with me." He waited for her nod before continuing, regretting the wary look in her eyes, but he had to tell her this. "You will help Kikyo manage the women on the estate. They must not be allowed to get out of hand. She will teach you about those duties. You must attend all formal occasions with me. I will give you a full day to yourself every week where you may do whatever you please, if you want to leave the estate I must be with you." Again he paused for her to nod. "However, if you displease me those days will be taken from you; I will allow you more freedom after we are mated, but I must be able to trust you. If you betray that trust you will spend a long time winning it back." Finished he waited to see if there was anything she wished to add.

"I have a few requests." Kagome started out tentatively, waiting for his nod "I do not expect to be treated as inferior, at least in private." He nodded, accepting that. She pointed to the collar and chain she'd been attached to before "I never want to be put on that again, I am not a dog Sesshoumaru." He blinked at the use of his name, but decided it was acceptable since she was going to be his mate in a few days. "I will not promise to never put you on it again, if I feel you cannot be trusted to stay on the grounds then I will have no other choice. For your own safety." She sighed accepting that, at least it meant she wouldn't be put on it if she didn't run away. "I assume I am going to act as Rin's mother?" He nodded, "Then I want free rein to raise her, and any other children, as I see fit. I don't want them hurt if they misbehave as all children do." he nodded to that as well, her conditions were not unreasonable. "Then I shall try my best to be what you expect in a wife." Her eyes brightened as she remember something he'd said before "When do we leave for my family's house?"

He was surprised that she only wanted those few things, it seemed she was quite easy to please. Within seconds the serious look on her face melted into something close to childish joy. He actually surprised a laugh from him, he didn't remember the last time he had laughed. She was good for him, in private, with her, he could allow his cold exterior to dissipate. He did not need to be the lord that strikes fear into the hearts of his people with her, she had already faced his rage without quailing. "I will have everything prepared within the hour, the woman Sango will be sent here to help you prepare." With that he left as quickly as he'd come.

Kagome waited until he was outside before slumping down on the bed, shaking. It had taken every bit of self control to keep herself from flipping out. His mate! She was going to be the mate to a monster! Yet, he had been very nice to her just now, he was throwing her a wedding party, even though demons did not do things this way, and he was taking her to get her family, so they could be there. It wasn't much worse then an arranged marriage. If she was lucky he would not require more intimate contact then what was required to produce heirs. She was given more freedom, she didn't have to worry about being treated so badly anymore, unless she angered him, which didn't seem hard to do. She just wasn't sure what to think! Groaning she buried her face in her hands, taking deep calming breaths. It wouldn't bee so bad, it couldn't bee _that _bad.

"Oh Kagome-sama. What a pitiful picture you make." Kagome looked up as Sango walked into the room, laughing they ran to hug each other like friends who had not seen each other in years, although it had only been a few days. "Oh Sango! I've missed you." Sango pulled away looking her over, tisking over the bruise on her face. "I heard that you'd left the manor last night, I was so frightened! I thought you would be taken to the dungeons and I'd never see you again. Then he announced to the manor, just moments ago, that you were going to be his mate. I could not believe my ears, you have the best luck." Kagome sighed smiling weakly "I'm not sure what to think of it Sango. But enough of that, he's taking me to get my family! I need your help to make this" She touched her cheek wincing slightly "disappear, my mother's heart would break if she thought I was being abused."

Sango smiled, grabbing her hand pulling her toward the dressing room. "Do not worry Kagome-sama, I have talents you have yet to see!" She set to work on Kagome, first she applied more cosmetics then Kagome knew and the result was amazing, Sango managed to make the bruise completely invisible! It took about fifteen minutes just for that. Then she fixed her hair, it had been mussed up a bit when Sesshoumaru played with it. That finished they went through her wardrobe picking out the loveliest one she owned. There was a cream colored under layer, that draped down to just above the floor, it would make her seem to glide as she walked. Then another, about six inches shorter then the first, in a dark purple with silver embroidery in such a complicated design it was impossible to tell what it was supposed to be, but it was gorgeous. A cream obi tied intricately behind her, the tails of the bow hanging down to her ankles, completed her outfit. As a final touch Sango took a beautifully carved ivory comb from a case on the makeup table, she pushed a portion of Kagome's hair up away from her face, twisting it and slipping the comb in to hold it on place. In the end Kagome was shocked at how different she looked, she was a high-class lady, instead of a poor little farm girl. The whole process took three-quarters of the hour Sesshoumaru had given her. Sango smiled over her shoulder "You are beautiful milady. Sesshoumaru-sama has given me to you as a wedding gift by the way, I'm now your ladies maid." Kagome gasped clasping her friends arms wishing she could embrace her but that would muss up all that Sango had worked so hard to do. "I'm grateful to have you with me Sango, really. Hurry, it's your turn to get prettied up, I cant have my maid disgracing me by being untidy." She fought the smile that threatened to come up after her last words. Sango put on a false meek expressing, bowing before giggling and changing into one of Kagome's plainest Kimono. She was ready in minutes, and went to stand beside Kagome. "A maid must not outshine her lady." Was all she said to Kagome's pointed glance at the plainness of her outfit. A knock at the door interrupted any response Kagome was going to make. Sango rushed to open it, bowing as Sesshoumaru strode into the room.

Kagome lowered her head respectfully before raising it to meet his eyes, a perfect show of respect from a wife to a husband. He looked her over, pleased with how beautifully the woman Sango had made her. He offered his arm to her, which she placed one hand delicately upon, allowing him to lead her from the room this way. They must show the people of the manor that their leaders were strong together, so that they would not think to curry favor with one or the other, hoping to use any animosity between the couple to their advantage. Sesshoumaru was proud of her, she was performing her role perfectly. She acted as if she had grown up amidst the manners and courtesies demanded by the court. The paused at a door farther down the hall and he knocked once before entering. Inside the little Rin dashed from a side room spinning in front of them once before smiling brightly "Do you like my new kimono Daddy? Kagome-sama?" she was wearing a red silk kimono with a pink obi tied in a big bow behind her. Sesshoumaru nodded at the child, indulging her; Kagome released his arm to reach for the little child's hand, Rin took it without hesitation looking up at her with trusting eyes "You look beautiful Rin-chan, that color suits you. Now, would you like to call me Mother? Or Momma, instead of Kagome." The child brightened nodding vigorously. Sesshoumaru smiled once more offering an arm for his mate. She took it again, without letting go of Rin's hand, so that when they continued down the hall they were walking side-by-side like a real family.

Outside was a finer carriage then the one that had brought her here what seemed forever ago. Sesshoumaru helped her and Rin up before he climbed in after them, Sango climbed up beside the driver, maids did not ride inside unless their mistress's were alone. The driver started the horses at a steady canter, they would reach Kagome's family home in about an hour. Sesshoumaru spent the ride watching Kagome play cats cradle and other female games to pass the time. She would be a good mother to his future pups. She was already more fond of Rin then the girls own mother had been. His first mate had been a cold and distant woman. Keeping to her rooms and avoiding him as much as possible. This wife would be different, she was warm and had a ready laugh. Yet he expected she was going to be a much bigger handful then his first wife had been.

The carriage slowed and he glanced out the window seeing a medium sized estate with a little shrine in the back, it appeared the woman had been telling the truth about her family. As the carriage stopped an old man came to the open doorway, staring at them. Foolish old man. Kagome's maid opened the carriage, bowing them into the courtyard. Sesshoumaru climbed down enjoying the look of horror on the old man's face. He reached up helping Kagome down. She tried to rush past him but he held her arm, not tightly but it was enough to rein in her impatience. The old man looked as if he would have a heart attack when he saw his granddaughter, then he rushed into the house yelling for his daughter and someone named Souta. Sure that Kagome would wait for him he reached up lifting Rin down, she had trouble getting out of a carriage on her own.

He held out his arm for the woman to take, which she did, then started walking toward the house. Rin reached up holding her new mother's hand, she was shy around people who didn't live on her father's estate. Those people she knew wouldn't do anything to her, she didn't know anything about these people. Kagome squeezed the little one's hand, looking down at her whispering reassurances. By the time they reached the door Rin was back to her normal cheery self. Kagome's grandfather had just re-entered the doorway when they came up to it. He bowed, scowling, at Sesshoumaru before embracing Kagome warmly, tears in his eyes. He had never thought he would see her again. She herself was a little teary, she'd shared his fear of never seeing them again. He backed up as Kagome's mother and little brother each embraced her, her mother crying, Souta squeezing her as if he thought if he held on tight enough she'd stay this time. Laughing Kagome detangled herself from her family, half-turning to look at Sesshoumaru, reaching for Rin's hand.

"I have not brought Kagome here to stay, we are here to inform you that I have chosen her to be my wife. You are invited to attend the wedding. Prepare for travel, do not waist any of our time packing clothing my manor can provide whatever you need. You have only an hour to prepare." Kagome looked up at him, intending to give him a piece of her mind when they were alone. He really had no people skills. Sighing she smiled gently pushing Rin to stand in front of her, "Mother, Grandmother, Souta, this is Rin. She is Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter and will be my step-daughter once we are married." Her family relaxed, turning slightly hostile eyes from Sesshoumaru to look warmly at the little girl. Kagome nudged her gently and she half-bowed "Pleasure to meet you all." Back on easier ground Kagome's mother took charge like she usually did, clapping her hands to get the other's attention. "Souta, go make sure there is enough food for the cat for a while. Father, go lock up the shrine, hurry now we need to be ready quickly." They left to do as she'd bid and she turned back to Sesshoumaru, bowing to him "We will not require the hour milord. I am grateful to you for allowing us to attend her wedding. Might I borrow the ladies for a few moments?" He nodded and she grabbed Kagome with one hand, little Rin with the other, hustling them inside.

"Oh Kagome, I am so happy to see you again. And I'm very happy to meet you Rin." She walked over to the chest where she'd been keeping the items she'd been making for Kagome's dowry. "I don't know if you still want to, with all the beautiful silks that your soon to be husband can provide you, but I finished your wedding dress." She pulled a delicate red kimono from the chest, shaking it out for Kagome's examination. It was silk, if a simpler cut then what she wore now, and it had been painstakingly embroidered by her mother in gold dyed thread. It was silk so she thought Sesshoumaru would not protest to her wearing it, and it meant so much to her that her mother had made it for her. She smiled hugging her mother before taking the beautiful garment from her. "I'd love to wear it mother, I just have to make sure my husband approves." It annoyed her that she had to say that but it was true, he was a high class man and she could not embarrass him by wearing something that would be looked as cheapness on his part. Fortunately, her mother understood. "Marriage is a hard road Kagome, you will have to learn his ways as much as your own, once you've done that you two will be able to live harmoniously." Kagome nodded, looking down at her feet, her mother didn't understand. She was not sure it was possible to reason with Sesshoumaru, it was his way or nothing. But there was no reason to tell her that. Instead she smiled picking Rin, who had been hiding behind her skirts the whole time, up into her arms. "Right now I've got my hands full with planning this wedding and taking care of this little one. Is everyone ready to go?" She walked toward the door, her mother following.

Once outside she went to stand at her place beside her soon to be husband, still holding Rin, Sango stood three paces behind her patently waiting. Her mother stood a little off and was soon joined by Kagome's grandfather and her little brother. Sesshoumaru reached for Kagome's arm once the boy appeared "Let us go now that you are all ready." He led his bride back to the carriage, helping her, then Rin in as he had before. He climbed up and sat beside Kagome as her family climbed into the seat opposite. There was a few awkward moments as the carriage headed back to the Lord's manor. Kagome soon broke the silence chattering with her mother, who inquired about her life at the manor. Kagome told her a carefully edited version before asking what had gone on with them while she was away. The hour passed quickly for Kagome, who wished she could spend more time with her mother, but it seemed to take far too long for Sesshoumaru, leaving him in a bad temper. He climbed down reaching for Kagome and Rin, once they were down a short little demon ran out to them. He was the strangest looking thing Kagome had ever seen. He bowed constantly as he spoke "Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru, is there anything I can do for you?" Sesshoumaru glanced back to see Kagome's family standing clustered at the bottom of the steps, waiting. "Take Kagome's family to the guest rooms, see that they are settled. We shall come to them as soon as possible." The little toad-like demon bowed several more times before scurrying off shouting for the rooms to be prepared and for the guests to follow him.

"Sesshoumaru, please, I had wanted to spend some more time with my mother." Kagome started but was cut off with an impatient "No." Fuming she opened her mouth ready to start arguing with him, intending to tell him just what a jughead he was being when he suddenly grabbed her from behind, pulling her up against his body. She hadn't even seen him move! He lowered his head so his lips were against her ear "Do not argue with me in public woman. You have duties you must see to if you want this wedding to occur on time." She gasped as she was pulled up against him, holding herself rigid as he whispered in her ear. Slowly she nodded acceptance, turning her head slightly to look up at him. "I want to wear the dress my mother made for me, do you mind?" She held it up for him to examine and he nodded "It will do well enough." At that point Kikyo had appeared in the courtyard, bowing to her lord and then another, smaller bow to her future lady. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a gentle push in the other woman's direction. "Kikyo will help you make the preparations. Take Rin with you, she has no lessons this afternoon." Then he strode off, leaving the women alone. Kikyo smiled at the younger woman, winking "I told you everything would be alright didn't I" Kagome gasped, trying to get words out but failing several times. "You _knew_ what he was going to say this morning didn't you!" Kikyo just laughed waving for Kagome and Rin to follow her back inside, they had a lot of work to do if the wedding was going to take place in just a few short days.

* * *

Once again sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter lol. Please R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Kagome leaned against the cold brick sighing. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position but found it impossible in her current state. At the moment she was on a hard stone bench, if there was padding at any time it was long gone now. The room was tiny, the bench took up one whole wall then it was only about five paces to the thick door. There was light around the edges but no windows so it was basically black, and best of all were the iron shackles securing her wrists to the wall above her head. She had pretty much hit rock bottom. How had she gotten herself into this? Things were going great until she had to go and do something without thinking again, and Sesshoumaru! Oh she was not looking forward to seeing him again. Really it was her fault, but if he had just listened to reason none of this would've happened. But would he see that, oh no! No, _perfect_ Lord Sesshoumaru was never wrong. He was _always_ right. Everything was _his_ way.

Kagome forced herself to take a deep breath, getting herself all worked up would not help. She just had to wait for him to come to her, she had already tried breaking the chains but the bastard had found some that resisted miko powers. It appeared he had actually taken some thought into restraining her this time. He wrists were beginning to hurt, how long had she been down here anyway? Because of the lack of windows she had no idea how long it was since she was brought down here. The bastard! She pulled her legs up onto the bench so she could stand to give the chains some slack, then she pushed the shackles as far as they would go so she could massage her chafing wrists. Just as they were beginning to feel better once again she caught the sounds of someone approaching her cell. She quickly settled back into a sitting position, legs crossed, leaning against the freezing brick wall; so she could look as if she were unbothered by her situation. Keys jingled in the lock and the rusty gears protesting movement after so many years unused. To her great discomfort none other then Sesshoumaru strode in, making the space suddenly seem much smaller. He leaned against the wall as the guard set a lantern down and closed the door.

There was silence in the room until the sound of the guard's retreating steps faded altogether. Sesshoumaru stared at her and she glared defiantly back, meeting his eyes, unafraid. She remained silent, waiting for him to take the initiative, she may not be as afraid of him as everyone else but she was not stupid enough to provoke him when he was already angry. She wondered if he would actually kill her for what she'd done? Probably not but it was an option open to him at this point in their lives. He remained where he was, to her immense relief, looking at her with unfocused eyes. He was lost in thought, well, that was all the better for her, if he was thinking about something else then it would take him that much longer for him to actually do whatever it was he was intending to do. Finally, when she was starting to actually get nervous, he looked up at her again.

"Well?"

That was all he said yet where should she start? He wanted an explanation, and she had one, but she wasn't about to say it to him. 'Oh, well this is all your fault. If you'd just listened to me in the first place nothing would've happened and we'd all be happy right now' Yea, that would go over really well. Instead she turned her eyes to the floor, avoiding his gaze for the moment, buying time while she thought about what to say. So much had happened since returning to the manor with her family…

* * *

Kagome was back in her room with Kikyo and Rin, going over the details for the wedding. There was an old woman kneeling in the corner, taking down notes once they'd decided on something. Kagome was overwhelmed at first, people kept shoving patterns and fabrics and dining sets at her, insisting that it was of the utmost importance that she choose her favorite one immediately so it could be done in time. Kikyo was a big help, organizing the wedding planners and deciding what was next on the list of important things that had to be done, she also handled the seating arrangements since Kagome knew absolutely nothing about some of the people invited. Her family was going to attend of course but so was some of Sesshoumaru's more important demon acquaintances. He didn't have any friends as far as Kikyo knew. In fact the only people she knew that would be attending were Rin, Kikyo, Inu-Yasha, and one of Inu-Yasha's friends named Miroku who she'd met very briefly a few hours ago when he came to deliver a message to Kikyo. One that made her face go red, which Kagome very much wanted to see but it appeared her authority as the Lady of the West didn't cover reading embarrassing notes that her friends received.

Finally, when it was late enough that the sun had already set, Kikyo called it quits for the evening. The old secretary scurried out of the room and Sango, who had been sitting quietly at Kagome's side, offering opinions when asked, rose to get their meal. Kagome felt a little strange having her best friend in the manor as a serving woman, but she knew that if she told Sesshoumaru that she wanted someone else he would send her back to his entourage and she didn't want that to happen. She didn't have long to worry over it however since as soon as Sango left Rin climbed into her lap, rubbing her eyes. The little one must be exhausted after today, Kagome hugged the little girl closer to her, rocking a little, promising herself that she would be better at making sure Rin's needs were met in the future. Of course she knew that little children tired easily, but she hadn't been watching the child at all during the wedding preparations. She should have been. Maybe she would not be such a good mother if she forgot such simple things like making sure they got enough sleep.

Kikyo must have seen something on her face because she grinned and whispered "Don't worry Kagome-sama, it gets easier the longer your at it. I've been watching over her for years now and she really is an easy child to care for." Kagome nodded agreement, she was just tired herself or she wouldn't have allowed such things to worry her. Sango reappeared then telling them all that dinner would arrive shortly, she'd brought Rin's nanny with her. Kagome handed the drowsy child to the other woman, making sure to let her know that Rin had yet to eat anything tonight and she should be fed before going to bed. The three women ate their meal together, chatting about inconsequential things, Kagome was starting to feel pretty drowsy and worn out until Kikyo finally said something that made her sit up strait and pay attention.

"_What_ happens to a woman when she mates with a demon?!"

Kikyo gave her a funny look, exchanging glances with Sango who nodded before taking Kagome's hands in hers for support. If she had to hear this she might as well hear it from a friend. "Kagome, when Lord Sesshoumaru takes you as his mate he will leave a claiming mark, right here" she gently touched the soft hollow where Kagome's neck curved to meet her shoulder, "Other demons will be able to sense how strong a mate you have once you've been marked but you will undergo…let's say, changes, as well. No-one is certain what exactly will happen but when you wake the next morning you will be a demoness." She paused, giving Kagome a moment to absorb the news, "We thought you knew or we would've told you sooner."

Kagome stared at them both, another shock adding to her stockpile of things to think about in the next few days. She nodded finally, knowing that the other two were watching her closely. Standing up she wandered away from them, back to the window she had stood at this very morning to think about what Sesshoumaru said to her. Now that she wasn't looking at them it was easier to think. "Thanks for letting me know, I'm sorry but I'm very tired and would like to retire for the night" Kikyo mumbled something about seeing her again tomorrow to finish the wedding arrangements while Sango excused herself to return to her smaller room beside Kagome's, leaving her blissfully alone. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She really needed to relax, and she knew just where to do that. Hurrying around her room she changed out of the silk Kimono into a simple night-robe then knocked on Sango's door. The other woman answered in moments, clearly she'd been reading herself for the night as well. Kagome grabbed her arm pulling her into the hall "Come with me to the hot springs? I don't want to go alone." Sango laughed agreeing.

Mere minutes later the two friends were relaxing in hottest of the bubbling pools. "Oh Sango, I didn't expect everything to be this hard." Sango nodded, she didn't know how the other woman handled it all, she couldn't have. "I know Kagome, but, think of it this way, now you are in a position to help everyone here! All the women Kagome. If you can get on Lord Sesshoumaru's good side you can stop the whoring that goes on. I mean, it's really a horrible place, maybe now you can make it better?" Kagome's eyes widened, and the biggest smile split her face, she hadn't even thought of that! Now no other woman would ever have to come here to find that she was going to be nothing but a whore. They wouldn't have to go through the terror of having to impress the lord or get sent to the pleasure halls. Hell, there wouldn't even I be /I a pleasure hall after she was finished. Life here was going to get much, much better, now all she had to do was think of a way to get on his good side…

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I forgot that finals were coming up and I had absolutely no time to write. I'm going to make it up to all my readers by giving you three chapters over the next few days instead of next few weeks. It's winter break and I have time to write again!!! You gotta wait until tomorrow for the next chapter though :D 

P.S. please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Morning came far to early for Kagome, it seemed only moments between Sango wishing her goodnight and Rin tugging at her blankets, calling for her to get up. She yawned, stretching as she sat up, "Alright Rin-chan alright, what is it?" Rin beamed up at her, full of youthful early-bird energy. "Daddy said I should get you and we will all have breakfast together. He said breakfast was at nine." Rin didn't know how to tell time but she ran to the window, Kagome following her, and pointed to the courtyard. "Look Momma, the courtyard is a sundial. What time is it?" Kagome followed the little one's pointed finger and was pleasantly surprised to see that the entire courtyard was indeed a giant sundial! Then she noticed the time. "Oh no, Rin run next door and ask Sango to come here right away." The girl nodded, darting off, pleased to be given an important task by her new mom.

As she waited for Sango she ran a brush through her hair, once glance in the mirror was enough to show that the bruise had healed very quickly, there was barely any discoloration and it didn't hurt anymore; one of the advantages of being a Miko. Someone tapped at the doorframe and she turned to see Sango waiting there, looking as if she had been up for a few hours already. "Sango, help me get ready. I'm supposed to meet Sesshoumaru for breakfast at nine." Sango glanced out the window gasping "But it's already eight-thirty-five!" Kagome groaned slipping her nightgown over her head "I know, that's why we need to hurry. Where's Rin?" She held her arms obediently out as Sango slipped a light green kimono over her, standing still as a board so the other woman wouldn't have any trouble with the ties and buttons. "She's waiting for you in the bedroom." Sango led her to the make-up area and quickly applied the needed cosmetics. They both glanced out the window and Kagome bounded up from her chair, walking as quickly as she could in the cursed kimono. "Mama's ready sweetie, hurry, we don't want to be late for daddy." She reached for Rin's hand then led the little one quickly down the hall.

They made it to the room before Sesshoumaru even with their later start. Sango flitted around Kagome, tugging at her cloths and patting at her hair, trying to make her look perfect. Kagome didn't stop the other woman, if Sango wanted to fret about every little detail why stop her? They heard him approaching and Sango went to stand behind Kagome, Rin stayed at her side. He came around a corner and Kagome was stricken for the first time just how hansom he really was. Every other time she'd seen him in the daylight she'd been bowing and to afraid to really look at him. Now she scrutinized him openly, eyes running from his head to his feet. He was perfectly dressed as usual, every stitch spotless and uncreased, his long white hair swayed with each step, but it was his eyes that she really found appealing. They practically gleamed as the sun struck them. She didn't have very long to admire her future husband though, as soon as he came close enough Rin pulled away from her and ran to him, he ducked down just in time to swing her up into his arms, allowing her to hug him.

Kagome smiled at the picture, it seemed he actually did have a human side to him. Who would've thought it? He stopped beside her, setting Rin down and she inclined her head politely. He nodded in return before leading the way into the room, where she saw to her immense distaste, his private whores were already here. They kneeled against the back wall, bowing down to press their foreheads to the floor. She had been one of them just a few days ago, and now look at her. It was a humbling thought, but not humbling enough to stop the irritation rising in her. They would be the first thing to go, she would not be embarrassed by having her husband surrounded by unattached beautiful women. People would talk, they would shame her by saying she was unable to keep her own husband faithful to her. That she was incapable of fulfilling his needs.

He went to the head of the table, kneeling down in his usual place without a glance at the women, they could have been part of the furniture for all the interest he had in them. She caught herself glaring and forced her features to smooth. All in good time, she would handle everything, but she had to do it slowly, so he was unaware he was being manipulated. Rin plopped down on his left leaving the seat to his right vacant for her. As soon as she'd taken her place, Sango kneeling behind her as usual, the serving women swept into the room, setting the food on the table silently then gliding out. His entourage was no longer bowing to the floor, now they just kneeled there, heads lowered, waiting to see if they were needed. One, someone she had known when she was part of that group, kept shooting dark looks at her when she thought she wasn't being watched. Those glances were full of hatred, and she didn't know what she'd done to deserve them but it was starting to give her the creeps. Sesshoumaru of course noticed nothing, he just sat there listening to Rin rattle off what she wanted to do for the day, but Sango noticed.

Kagome watched from the corner of her eye as Sango glided silently to kneel beside the woman, she bowed her head like the rest of them but Kagome could see her lips moving, whatever she said must have been particularly bad because as soon as Sango stopped talking the other woman's face paled and she swooned for a moment before getting control of herself. Kagome made a mental note to as Sango about that exchange later.

"Momma!"

Kagome jumped when Rin shouted, looking over at the two with her a slight blush rising on her cheeks. "Do not shout at your mother Rin" Sesshoumaru scolded the girl half-heartedly as he finally glanced back to see what had been fascinating her so much that she hadn't heard herself being addressed. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary, the wenches were kneeling there like they always did, turning back to his soon-to-be mate he smirked at the clear embarrassment on her face. Perhaps she was jealous? Did the other women make her think she had some competition for his time? It amused him that she would feel this way since she hadn't seemed to have any sort of feelings for him before. "As I said before, how are the plans for the wedding coming?"

Kagome decided to pretend nothing had happened, even though her face had gotten even redder as he looked behind himself at the women there, then looked back at her with an amused glint in his eyes. How dare he be amused that she did not like the other women's presence! She forced herself to respond in normal tones, light even, so he wouldn't have any more reason to mock her. "They are coming along nicely. Everything will be finished by this afternoon in fact." There, she had managed to remain the lady of the house, and keep her temper about it. Yet if anything her offhand tone only amused him further. Now she was starting to get annoyed with him, if he thought she was jealous then she might as well disabuse him of that notion right away. "Rin sweetheart, will you go find Kikyo and ask her to meet us in our rooms when she's ready?" The little girl looked to her father for permission to leave the table, when he nodded she jumped up and ran from the room. "Sango, please see that refreshments are brought to my rooms?" Her friend bowed before leaving the room, leaving her alone with her fiancé and his whores. "Sesshoumaru, would you be so kind to send them on their way so that I may speak privately with you?"

He had watched her sent the two she actually had authority over away without comment, and was unsurprised when she asked that his entourage be dismissed as well. He waved a hand and the women filed out of the room. Now that he was alone with her his eyes sharpened, her scent tempted him, his inner demon told him to take her now and get it over with, but he restrained it as he had for his whole life. Kagome rose and began to pace, seemingly lost in thought, though obviously distressed about something. After a few minutes of this she returned to her seat, his curiosity roused he simply looked over at her waiting for her to get on with whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to ask you for something, consider it a wedding gift." She glanced up at him and when he raised no objections decided that was as good as an agreement and went on "I want you to disband your entourage. It is improper at best for a married man to have so many available women to…turn to for entertainment. The other nobles will look down on me for it and some may even think less of you." There she'd said it, it was too late to take the words back so she squared her shoulders and looked strait at him, if he was going to get angry at least she would not appear afraid to speak her mind.

His lips twitched, that was all he allowed to show, even though he felt like laughing. She was actually jealous of his women. Not like he would ever touch one of them after they'd been mated, it just didn't work that way. Apparently she had forgotten that demons mated for life, or she had never known, and was trying to talk him into dismissing them in order to save them from becoming social rejects. She was such an amusing little creature. Always acting strong and sure of herself, even though she knew nothing of what she was speaking. So, he had two choices; he could tell her that demons mated for life and she had no reason to fear his infidelity, or, he could say 'no' and watch her reaction. Of course he decided on the latter choice. "No. I will not dismiss them."

"You arrogant! Unfaithful!" She tried to think of another word to describe him but could only come up with one "_Man_" Leaping to her feet she stalked across the room in a fury. She heard him approaching her and spun around before he could touch her. "Don't touch me! I obviously don't mean anything to you if you are not even willing to do this for me." He continued to approach and she practically growled at him. "Get away from me!" He ignored her and she found herself pulled into his arms, she recoiled as much as she could but he was far stronger then her and her struggles were forced to subside in after only minutes. He put his face close to hers and whispered into her ear, something he seemed to love doing but she found distinctly uncomfortable. "Stop throwing a tantrum woman, you are not a child. Keep it up and I just might have to remind you what happens to naughty children" She gasped, eyes going wide indignant. Now she did growl, pulling herself viciously from his grip, before she realized what she was doing she'd slapped him across the face. As soon as her hand connected she recoiled, darting back out of range. He just stood there for a long moment, surprised that she had actually had the nerve to strike him.

She retreated to a corner, trying to make herself seem as insignificant as she could. Terrified of what he might do to her in retaliation. He turned to look at her and she straightened, she was afraid of him but she was too proud to cower. Then he smiled and she felt like her heart would leap from her chest at any moment. He slowly advanced on her, and this time she stayed where she was, once he reached her he put one hand on beside each of her shoulders, preventing any escape. He leaned real close to her, so close that she could see the flecks of red that were appearing in his eyes. He smirked when her fear scent doubled. "Remember what we discussed yesterday. I said you had the right to argue with me in private as long as you did not become physically violent. You have broken that restriction" She paled slightly and he found that he was enjoying putting her in her place. And there was always his threat, the one he'd said that made her slap him in the first place. "Time for a little reminder on manners." He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the wall. She pulled against him but was no match, he dragged her toward the table, intending to remind her who was in charge of their relationship. Just as he was about to sit and deliver on his threat the door slid open with a loud bang, surprising him enough to loosen his grip and allow his prey to slip away from him.

"Lady Kikyo sent me to get you mama. Are you ready?" Rin bounded into the room, unaware of the tension that she had just dissolved. Sesshoumaru shooed the girl into the hall, pulling his woman into his arms again before she could escape. "We shall continue this later woman." She clenched her teeth to avoid the sarcastic remark that wanted to spill from her and he swept from the room, leaving her alone to gather herself before going out to Rin. She turned, watching him disappear around the corner and, to her surprise, felt a small thrill. What had he meant about 'reminding' her. Why did the thought of being 'reminded' excite her? Before she could come up with an answer to that question Rin reached up tugging excitedly at her hand. She allowed the child to tug her toward her quarters, her mind on what was going to happen 'later' with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Please R&R and a big thanks to those of you that have reviewed! The next chapter will be posted tonight or tomorrow like I promised you guys so keep an eye out for it!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk staring at the same sheet of paper he'd been looking at for the past ten minutes. He couldn't stop thinking about his Kagome, she was a spitfire, willful and stubborn but he couldn't stop thinking about her. This morning had been an experiment, he'd wanted to see what she would do when pushed, that she'd blown up at him was just an amusing bonus. He had wanted her to do that, because he'd spent a lot of time thinking about how he could discipline her without really hurting her like he had that first time. He never wanted to be the cause of her bruises again; it had hurt him to look at her like that, which was odd in it self since he usually didn't care about hurting another. The only conclusion he was able to come to would be to discipline her the same way he did his daughter. Only he'd been interrupted before he was able to try it out. He needed to tame the little beast though; she could not be allowed to act up like she had this morning when he had his 'allies' at home. It could be dangerous for her, and could damage relationships with the leaders of the other three lands. Especially that Naraku, he was dangerous, and his Kagome seemed obsessed with him for some reason. She may not be too pleased with him when she found out what he intended, but it was far better then leaving her the way she was so that one of the others could hurt her. Frustrated with himself he pushed away from the desk; he wasn't getting any work done anyway.

"Jaken!"

"Coming milord!" The little toad demon scurried as fast as his stubby legs could carry him to answer his lord's call. Sesshoumaru watched with cold eyes as he crouched at his feet. "Find Kagome and bring her here. I don't care what she's doing bring her as soon as you find her." The little toad bowed repeatedly, backing up as he did so, babbling 'right away' and 'yes sir' and the like. The imp could get very irritating sometimes but he was a loyal servant and Sesshoumaru knew they were hard to come by. He returned to his study and tried to focus on his work. Kagome wasn't the only one who was making plans for their wedding. He had to figure out who was to be invited, and whom he needed to have watched while they were here. Not all demons were friendly to humans, and until he mated her, Kagome would be vulnerable to any of their attacks.

* * *

Kagome's morning had just gone downhill from breakfast. First she had to fend of Sango, finally resorting to shouting at her, just because she was asking questions about what had happened when she was alone with Sesshoumaru. The other woman immediately bowed to her, putting on a mask, Kagome had felt rotten and tried to apologize but the other woman refused to drop the "obedient servant" meekness. Then she'd met up with Kikyo to go over the last of the wedding arrangements and her black mood made Kikyo snap at her about not sulking like a child. Obviously she'd retaliated by telling Kikyo off, which made her cold. They'd worked in that chilled silence for another five minutes before Kagome apologized to her, Kikyo accepted it but she would not talk about anything but the wedding arrangements after that, ignoring Kagome's attempts at conversation. They had finally finished with the last of the stupid details when Rin's keeper showed up to collect her for her lessons. The little girl had pouted and begged Kagome not to make her go, she'd refused, telling Rin she had to go. Rin started whining, the beginnings of a temper tantrum starting and she'd threatened the little girl with a spanking if she didn't stop acting like a spoiled brat; which made her start crying. She had gone with her handler but she'd given Kagome such a beaten-dog look that Kagome felt like kicking herself. The other's excused themselves at that point, not wanting to stay around her when she was in such a dark mood which only made it worse!

When Sango left, closing the door behind her, Kagome fell onto her bed screaming into a pillow. She knew she was acting like a little kid but she couldn't help it. She was marrying a beast of a man tomorrow, and there was nothing she could do to get out of it. She rolled over, replaying that morning over in her mind. He had refused her request to get rid of his whores, and she just had to loose her temper with him; he said he'd 'remind her' of what happened to naughty children. What had he meant? Then it hit her and she sat up in bed, gasping. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought, but what if he did. She had just threatened Rin with a spanking for a temper tantrum, did he actually intend to _spank_ her?! No, she was a grown woman; men didn't do that to their wives. But, most men weren't strong enough to leave bruises when the backhanded their wives, Sesshoumaru was and had. Maybe he actually did intend just that.

Groaning she rose and peeked into the hall, she needed to go for a walk to get rid of her bound up energy. Maybe then she would be able to get rid of the dark cloud that was hanging over her today. Then, oh god, he said they would finish their discussion later. He was actually going to spank her like a little girl! And there was nothing she could do to stop him. Really, she was finding that she had less and less to say about what happened to her lately. Sure this life was better then being a slave, but she would've at least liked to have some say in what happened to her. Maybe, maybe she could talk to him later. Say she was sorry for blowing up at him like that and try to convince him that what she had asked for was a reasonable request. If she had to allow herself to be spanked first then she would consider it what she deserved for loosing her cool this morning. She would never get him to stop using this place as a 'pleasure house' if she screamed at him, or slapped him, or anything else that he could see as childish. She had to show him a powerful, in control, woman.

Feeling a little better now that she'd thought things through she actually looked to see where her feet had carried her and was pleasantly surprised to see she was standing at the entrance to Kikyo's little garden. The same one she'd been brought to when she first got here. She hesitated only a second before letting herself in, Kikyo wouldn't mind that she'd come here to relax, at least she didn't think the other woman would mind. As soon as she closed the door behind her she felt the tension she'd been harboring all morning ease. She wandered slowly into the more forest like area of the garden, as soon as she was beneath the leaves of the sweet smelling trees the last of her tension drained away. She had always loved walking through forests, she felt secure in the cool dimness, with the canopy of leaves sheltering her from any rain. She felt free. She came to a small pond and sat on the little bench beside it, watching the koi fish as they swam around. Their lives were so much easier, less complicated then the life Kagome was living. They were free to spend all day just swimming peacefully, never worrying about unhappy marriages, or husbands that wanted to control them. They never had to feel suppressed by how little freedom women had. How wonderful a life like that would be. Kagome rose, about to return to the manor, when she heard a twig snap behind her.

Spinning around she saw her least favorite person in the world standing across from her. Naraku. He just stood there for a long moment, looking her over like a piece of meat. Then he lunged forward, reaching out to grab her. She was expecting this, and was actually getting pretty good at dodging, thanks to Sesshoumaru, so she was able to avoid him and run as fast as she could toward the house. He gave chase. She was at the edge of the tree line when her damn kimono twisted around her legs making her fall. By the time she was able to right herself he'd caught up with her. He grabbed her, painfully throwing her up against a tree, shielding her from sight of the main house. She tried to scream but he put a hand against her mouth, muffling the sound. She glared at him, managing to wiggle enough to bite him. He swore, pulling the hand away but he didn't strike her as she'd expected. Instead he pressed up against her, pinning her even more tightly to the tree, it was getting hard to breath.

"Stop struggling wench. I don't intend to hurt you or you'd already be bleeding." She subsided, her struggles were useless anyway and she might need to save her energy to escape if he gave an opening. "Good. How did you know I have the jewel woman?" He had noticed the way her eyes had widened when she'd first seen him. How she had immediately looked to exactly where he kept the thing. She knew, he knew she did and he didn't like it. She glared at him, teeth clenched stubbornly. She would tell him nothing. He growled at her, leaning in close; too close, the evil in him was beginning to war with her miko side. She felt her energies trying to cleanse him and was unable to stop them, it draining her of her energy. Her breathing started to become short and pained, block spots flickered across her vision. He smiled at her, making her stomach knot. She knew what kind of thoughts were in his head. He pressed his lips against hers, crushing them painfully. She tried to pull away but he put a hand behind her head holding her in place. One of his legs pushed between hers, his thigh rubbing against her womanhood. She struck out at him, struggling as hard as she could, not caring about conserving energy. His eyes were completely red with his demon-lust. She knew he was a frequent visitor to the pleasure halls and was accustomed to raping whatever caught his eye.

"Lady Kagome?! Are you out here milady?"

Those words were as good as an electrical shock. Naraku recoiled from her, backing into the deeper shadows. "We will meet again little miko. I promise you that." He disappeared, leaving her gasping for breath, her legs were shaking so hard she had trouble staying on her feet. She was still staring at the place he'd disappeared when Jaken came into view. He started bouncing excitedly when he saw her, not even noticing the state she was in.

"I've found you milady. Lord Sesshoumaru requests your presence immediately. Come, I will show you to him milady."

The little toad started to shuffle off and Kagome felt like crying. Not now! Why did he have to want her right now? Right after what happened with Naraku, before she was even able to collect herself. She had no choice but to follow Jaken, taking deep calming breaths, trying her best not to think about what had just happened. What had almost happened. Jaken stopped in front of a door opening it to a room she had not yet seen. He led the way in and she followed, Sesshoumaru looked up from some paperwork as she crossed the threshold. He waved the toad away. When they were alone together he suddenly jumped up, he was at her side before she'd even seen him move, growling. He pulled her closer to him, breathing deeply. She looked up at him, plain terror in her eyes. He looked down at his woman, trying to keep calm. Fighting with his inner demon, his eyes began to bleed red.

"You will tell me why you carry the scent of Naraku."

* * *

Next chapter will be up real soon, I'm already mostly done with it so expect it tomorrow :) For everyone wondering I am getting back to Kagome and Sesshy in the cell, why she's there is coming up in the next few chapters lol :D Please R&R 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kagome gaped at him, mouth moving several times before she was able to get the words out. Fear plain on her face, any hopes of reconciling with him about this morning fleeing her mind. "He assaulted me. I" She never got a chance to finish. As soon as she'd spoken he'd thrown her away from him, she landed on the ground and stayed there, watching as he paced back and forth in front of her. He halted, snarling, "I am to believe that he approached you without any encouragement? That you had nothing to do with it. I can smell his lust on you." When she didn't respond he got angrier, he pulled her off the floor to push her up against a wall, his hand around her throat. Her hands flew up to his, trying to relieve the pressure, he wasn't choking her but his grip was painful. She frantically shook her head, looking up at him. The tears she'd fought down earlier spilled from her eyes, this was too much. She hadn't done anything and he was treating her like she'd allowed herself to be deflowered or something.

"I didn't! Sesshoumaru please!" Something flickered in his eyes and the hand around her neck disappeared. She crumbled to the floor, putting her face on her knee's she gave way to her tears. He slowly backed away from her, not sure how to respond to a show of emotion like this. It was clear she was extremely distressed, there was no way she was faking it, he'd seen the terror in her eyes. The bastard had actually assaulted his wife to be! Naraku dared to lay a hand on his Kagome. His hands clenched, nails biting into his palms, he wanted nothing more then to go and rip the throat out of Naraku but he couldn't! If he did he would start a war with the North, South and East! The fragile alliance he had worked to preserve would be shattered. No, he could not seek his vengeance on the man himself. Not yet. First he needed to gain the support of the other two leaders. Once they were on his side then he could act, then he could kill the bastard for daring to touch what wasn't his. He looked down at his woman, he regretted treating her the way he had. Of course she hadn't encouraged the man, she hated him. If he'd stopped to think for a moment he would've noticed that.

He went over to her, pulling her gently into his arms. She sagged against him, accepting the comforting arms wrapping around her. They stayed that way for a while, neither would be able to recall exactly how long later. Finally Kagome cried herself out, she pulled away from Sesshoumaru who let her go. He gently tilted her head up to look at him, leaning in to kiss gently kiss her. She hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss, realizing how nice kissing Sesshoumaru was after the abusive way Naraku had done it. When they pulled apart he gently ran his thumb across her lips. "I am sorry Kagome. I am not very good at controlling my temper." She nodded mutely, he would say she looked meek if he didn't know the woman. She took a deep breath before looking up at him with a more normal expression "What was it you wanted me for?" She had been summoned by him for a reason. He smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her to a chair in the corner. He sat down, gently pulling her into his lap. She found herself relaxing into him before she even realized that she'd moved. She liked it, she felt safe with his arms wrapped around her. It was probably because she had so recently been terrified but she didn't care what the reason was, she hadn't felt like this since the last time she'd sat in her fathers lap.

He leaned back, letting her rest in his arms for a while before answering her question. "I had wanted to talk to you about this morning." She stiffened in his arms and he quickly added "I wanted to tell you that I've disbanded my entourage. I decided it was not fair to you." She pulled away enough to look into his face and he enjoyed the brilliant smile she gave him before she leaned in to kiss him again. He kissed her back, resisting the urge to go farther then that. When she leaned back into his arms he absently began running a hand through her hair. "I also wanted to tell you that I am pleased with the way you are running things. And the way you've taken care of Rin. It's a lot of work I know. But" he felt her tense slightly again and assumed she had figured out what he intended to say. His clever little mate. He looked down at her as he continued "I don't appreciate how you lost your temper earlier. If it happens again I will punish you for it. That behavior is not tolerable for the Lady of the West." To his surprise she just nodded, accepting. No arguments, no heated refusal, nothing. In fact she looked like she was falling asleep in his arms.

After a little while she did fall asleep. He smiled as he looked down at her, she looked so innocent when she slept. He carried her to couch, laying her down and covering her. Then went into the hall telling Jaken to find Kikyo and tell her she had charge of Rin for the rest of the afternoon, Kagome was busy. Then he waved to one of the guards in the corridor, the man approached and bowed deeply to him. The man's name was Kouga, and he trusted him beyond any of the others, that was why this man led his personal guard. "My future Lady is sleeping in my study. You guard this door with your life, let no-one enter until I return." The man saluted him before positioning himself beside the door, eyes already suspiciously sweeping the hall. Sesshoumaru, knowing that Kagome was safe, went in search of the bastard who had started all of this.

He found the man in the room's he'd been given. Sesshoumaru entered without knocking, this was his manor and he could do as he pleased. He strode over to the other demon, who stood watching him, so sure of his safety he didn't even try to keep himself out of striking range. In a flash Sesshoumaru had the other man pinned to the wall by his throat. Poison claws pricking the skin, leaving nasty purple welts where they connected. Naraku looked at him, eyes wide in shock, he never thought the other demon would actually assault him personally. He was no match for Sesshoumaru in close combat like this, it wasn't his style. He worked from the shadows, unnoticed until it was to late for his victim to save themselves. He glared down at the other demon, red eyes bulging. "You will never touch my mate again half-breed. If you do I will personally rip you limb from limb." His grip tightened slightly, drawing blood. Naraku hissed in pain, nodding. Sesshoumaru dropped the worthless bastard sweeping out of the room. He didn't see the look of pure hate Naraku leveled at him, or the plans whirling around in his twisted mind.

* * *

_Kagome roamed through the woods behind her house, enjoying the predawn quiet, there was just a sliver of color on the horizon, the birds hadn't even begun singing yet. She stopped when she saw a little fox kit, curled up in a hollowed out log, looking at her with curious little eyes. She smiled, she had always loved fox, they were such mischievous clever little things. She heard something moving behind her, when she turned she came face to face with a pair of bright red eyes. Screaming she tried to run but was grabbed, she screamed again as she was thrown to the ground, something heavy landing on top of her. He struck her, again and again, until she stopped struggling, her cloths were ripped off. Naraku's member pressed against her opening, the same way Sesshoumaru's had that time, long ago. She struggled, trying to call up her power, to find that it had deserted her! She screamed as he pulled back, about to plunge into her_

"KAGOME!"

Still screaming Kagome shot up, eyes scanning the room to find that only she and Sango were in the room. She buried her face in her hands, fighting tears, her body trembling. Sango sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Shhh, It was only a dream Kagome, your alright. Wanna tell me about it?" Kagome shook her head, leaning into Sango for a moment before straitening. She looked around belatedly remembering she was in Sesshoumaru's private study. She glanced over at Sango, happy that her friend was talking to her again. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango looked at her again, worried about her. Kagome had been screaming in her sleep for a few minutes before she'd been able to wake her. "I don't know where he is but he wants you to come dine with him again, if you feel up to it. And before you ask, yes, he actually said to ask if you felt up to it." They shared a smile before Kagome stood looking down at herself, her kimono was still in good enough condition despite her fall. "Well, we might as well go."

They walked arm in arm down the hall, Sango could tell Kagome was still shaken by whatever she'd dreamt of and didn't want to act like the proper ladies maid. Kagome didn't wait for Sesshoumaru this time, she went in and sat at her place, pleased to see that Sesshoumaru had indeed gotten rid of the women. She glanced back at Sango who leaned forward, whispering "Do not worry, they have been sent to work as servants, they will not be sent to the pleasure halls" Kagome nodded before resuming her silent study of the table in front of her. She was still tired and shaken up from before. They had left the door open so when Rin arrived she didn't wait for Sesshoumaru either she walked timidly up to her mother. Kagome looked over at her, forcing herself to smile at the little girl who was examining her toes. "I'm sorry for being a brat earlier mama" the little one looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Kagome held out her arms and Rin happily threw herself into the embrace. "Oh little one it's alright, everyone gets a little cranky sometimes."

Sesshoumaru walked into the room at this moment, smiling at the sight of his woman hugging his daughter. They separated as he went to his place at the table, Rin hugged him too before sitting in her spot. The servants came and went just as they had this morning. Rin glanced behind her daddy and noticed that the women who usually kneeled there were absent that night. One glance at her parents and she didn't say anything, she didn't want to get shouted at again so soon. Instead she chatted with her father about what she'd done in lessons that day, he listened as he usually did nodding with approval now and then. He frowned when she told him that she was getting low marks in math, but she rushed on saying she would do better. "Maybe your mother will help you? If you ask her to." He was far to busy to help the child with arithmetic, let Kagome do that. Rin turned hopeful eyes on her and she laughed for the first time that day. "Of course I'll help you Rin." The rest of the meal was spent in pleasant silence. Sesshoumaru finally stood, the women looking up at him. "I think we should all retire for the night, you need your rest for tomorrow." Then he swept out of the room leaving Kagome to collect Rin and see her to her keeper.

Sango helped her change into her night robe before retiring to her room for the night. Kagome sat in the dark, unable to sleep, she kept feeling like someone was watching her. She kept going over how helpless she'd been when Naraku attacked her. How she wasn't strong enough to defend herself against that psychopath. There was one way she could become strong enough to defend herself, if she was willing to take the first step. Finally, around midnight, she slipped from her bed, glancing into the hallway to make sure no-one was there before leaving her room. She made her way quickly through the deserted halls, making sure to stay where she knew there were people, just in case. It didn't take long before she was standing in front of Sesshoumaru's room. She took a deep breath, steadying herself before slipping quietly in. He looked up from where he'd been reading, when she walked into the room. Surprised he set the book aside, standing to greet her.

She waited for him to come to her, tilting her head up to receive the kiss. Then, gathering all her courage she allowed her robe to slip free of her shoulders, revealing herself to her fiancé. He looked her over and she blushed, she was usually so modest. "I want to carry your mark down the isle." That was all she needed to say, he picked her up, carrying her to his bed. Blowing out the candle he removed his clothing before joining her. He started slowly, not wanting to rush things after that night that he'd almost forced her. She wrapped her arms willingly around him as he kissed her hungrily. He gently placed himself between her legs, which she parted willingly, he kissed her again before moving to kiss her neck. Moving to the hollow where her neck met her shoulder, just as Kikyo had told her. He licked the pale skin before laying his fangs against her. He bit down, thrusting into her at the same time severing her virginity. She cried out, fingers digging into his shoulders. He licked the blood away from his mark, not moving, giving her time to grow accustomed to his length in her.

It didn't take long before she was wriggling beneath him, he took that as an invitation to begin moving again and slowly pulled out before plunging back in. She moaned as he moved within her, wrapping her legs around his hips, encouraging his movement. She had never felt like this before. He was soon grunting in time to her moans, her skin was flushed, her nipples grew hard. He lowered his head to lick at one, then the other as she squirmed in pleasure beneath him. He felt his need rising and began to move quicker, harder, into her. They both rode waves of pleasure until she suddenly threw her head back, crying out her climax, he thrust a few more times before his own orgasm hit, shooting his seed into her. Spent he collapsed beside her, pulling out of her gently, he covered their naked bodies and pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his chest, feeling safe and…loved. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep, enjoying her heat, and her scent. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but as he gazed at his beautiful new mate tiredness crept up on him and he drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Things are heating up lol. Hope you all like, please R&R 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning to see that Sesshoumaru was still with her, he had been watching her sleep, a small smile on his face. She smiled back sitting up to look down at him. "What's so interesting" He rolled over, laying on his back, head resting on his hand so she got a very good look at his muscular chest. "I'm just admiring your new look." She wasn't expecting that, she was expecting some smart ass remark about how he could look at her if he pleased. "What do you mean?" He just smiled gesturing to a mirror in the corner. That was when she remembered what Sango said about mating with him. That she'd turn into a demon! She hadn't expected to look any different though. Jumping up she walked over to the mirror, unconcerned about her nakedness. Which was odd, she'd always been very modest in the past, insecure around men. Now she felt confident in her skin, she could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes following her and she felt nothing. Not embarrassment, nor shame, in fact she found she enjoyed the way his gaze was glued to her. It seemed not only her appearance had changed.

She stood in front of the mirror, amazed at what she saw. There was very little of the old Kagome left. The first thing she noticed was her hair, it had grown during the night, now it rippled down to her thighs. There was a single purple-pink streak running down the right side, the same color as her miko powers. Her eyes had changed, they used to be a sapphire color now they were ice blue, startling so. One glance would be enough to stop the unsuspecting in their tracks. Her nails were longer and pointed, and her canines had definite points to them. But that wasn't all that had changed, the angles of her face were more defined now, the features that had made her a pretty woman were accented, she really was beautiful now. Her curves were more defined also, and her breasts had gotten slightly larger. It was as if her body had ripened to it's highest potential. The most startling of all the changes was the purple-pink crescent that was clear in the middle of her forehead. The last thing she noticed was the crescent shaped scar where he'd marked her. She touched the spot gingerly, happily surprised when there was no pain. It was a lot to take in at once. He shifted on the bed and she turned slowly to look at him, aware of the new length of her hair as it tickled her thighs.

"You really are beautiful you know that?" He sat up in the bed, enjoying the look on her face. She had been beautiful before but she was even more so now. Kagome smiled, looking him over suggestively making him chuckle. She retrieved her robe from the night before, draping it over her without tying it closed, she was going to start round two with him and she needed any advantage she could get. "I need you to do something for me." She looked at him, watching as his face hardened. It seemed she'd just ruined the mood. "And what would that be?" He tried to make his tone light but failed, the tension was clear. This usually would have made her uncertain, and hesitant to continue, but that Kagome was gone. In her place was a strong woman who wasn't afraid to ask for what she wanted. "I need to get the Shikon Jewel from him Sesshoumaru. He's corrupted it. I know you cannot understand but corrupting that jewel is as bad as killing a child in my eyes." She looked over at him, meeting a suddenly icy gaze. "No. I will not allow you to endanger yourself for a stone." his face was dark, unrelenting. She growled, surprising herself since it was the first time she'd ever made a sound like that. "You don't understand! Sesshoumaru this is important!"

"NO!" He jumped up, moving so he was close to his mate. He pulled her to him, enjoying the way she just looked up at him, no longer afraid. He hadn't wanted a mate who was afraid of him. "I want you to promise me you will not try to take it from him Kagome. I want to be able to trust you to keep your word about this." She looked into his eyes, seeing the real concern there and sighed giving in for now. "I promise I will avoid Naraku until the very moment he leaves our home." Sesshoumaru nodded to her, leaning in for a kiss, which she happily gave him. He pulled away regretfully, dressing quickly as she tied the robe closed, preserving her modesty if anyone were to come in. "I've sent for your maid, she should be here by now. We need to prepare for the wedding so I wont see you again until you join me at the alter." She nodded walking toward the door, he intercepted her before she could leave, reaching up to cup her face. "I know you don't agree with me about this Kagome, but he is more dangerous then you expect. He can do no harm with this Shikon Jewel right?" She nodded doubtfully, it was possible that he could use it to magnify his strength but there was a small chance he actually knew how to use it. "Then it is not something that needs to be handled right away, do not worry Kagome, you will have your Shikon Jewel, just not now." He pulled open the door as he finished speaking and Kagome walked out to find Sango already there, waiting for her as he'd said.

Her friend's eyes widened as she noticed the changes, but she recovered quickly, bowing to her as she was expected to do in public. They walked back to Kagome's room, neither one mentioning why she'd been in Sesshoumaru's room even though the evidence was clear. Instead Sango chatted about how beautifully the wedding and reception had turned out, and how happy her family was with the room arrangements that had been made for them. Kagome felt guilty hearing that, she hadn't had the time to visit her family since they got here, other things kept getting in the way. So, as soon as they got back to Kagome's room she asked Sango to get her mother. It was only fair that her mother help prepare her for her wedding, she knew he mother had looked forward to that for years. Sango left and Kagome went to bathe.

By the time she emerged from the dressing room, in a new thicker robe this time, Kikyo had arrived. The other woman took one glance at her and started listing what she was expected to do tonight, as if nothing were different. Kagome smiled at that, good reliable Kikyo, she wasn't the type to be easily startled. Sango returned with her mother, it seemed that she'd been warned ahead of time because she hurried to embrace her without blinking. "I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner, I was rather busy with everything" Her mother shook her head, tears in her eyes "I expected nothing less my dear, there was enough to keep me busy for weeks when I married your father. Marrying a lord, and with only three days to prepare, must have been madness!" They laughed together like the old days, then everyone seemed to start doing things at once. Fixing her hair, and makeup, her dress, making sure she knew what she had to do at the ceremony. Then Rin came in and they started getting themselves ready leaving Kagome blissfully alone to think. There had to be a way to get the Shikon away from Naraku without breaking her promise to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had watched his mate leave, still upset with him about his refusal to allow her to fight with Naraku. He thought for a moment that the real reason Kagome had come to him last night was because she knew she'd be changed afterward and she thought she'd be strong enough to face the bastard and win. That thought had been dashed when he saw her reaction to the changes she'd undergone. But it was still nagging at him, in the back of his mind, making him doubt her motives. He didn't have long to think on it, Jaken popped into the room shortly after Kagome left, rattling the morning reports. Sesshoumaru listened with only half his attention, then he swept from the room before the imp had finished. He stalked down the halls, toward the guards barracks. He sent the imp in to find Kouga, the man came out moments later, bowing to him. "I need you to watch over my mate. She's made a powerful enemy and I fear that enemy may try to harm her when I am not there to make sure she's safe." Kouga straitened confusion plain on his face. "That would be easier milord if I know who this enemy of the Lady Kagome was?"

Sesshoumaru considered telling him, this man was his most loyal guard, but it was too risky. He didn't want this conversation getting around to the wrong ears after names had been spoken. "I cannot tell you, just know that this person is very dangerous. You need to guard her without appearing too. If she thinks I've set someone to watch her she may decide I don't trust her and do something foolish." Kouga didn't like that he couldn't be told who to watch for but he saluted his Lord and trotted toward the Lady's chambers. He would slow before getting close enough to hear so he wouldn't raise suspicion but he wanted to be close as soon as possible, if his Lord was worried enough to set him to guard her, then this person must be very dangerous indeed. Sesshoumaru watched him go, an uneasy feeling still plaguing him. Something was going to happen today, damned if he knew what though! He returned to his rooms, allowing the waiting servants to attend him. He needed to be ready for the wedding in a few hours, once that was over with he could start worrying about her.

* * *

Everyone was ready two hours later, she had knots in her stomach. Why was the thought of getting married so nerve wracking when she had already shared the mans bed? It didn't make any since but that was how she felt. Her mother came over to her, looking splendid in a purple kimono, finer then anything they'd been able to afford before. "Do not worry my dear, he treats you well, you will learn to love him. Everything seems scary now but it will get better I promise." Kagome forced herself to smile and hug her mother, the older woman did not understand what she was going through. She thought it was just pre-marriage jitters but she was wrong. Kagome was also worried about what she intended to do after the wedding. She had come up with a plan, now she just needed to execute it without her husband finding out. She needed Sango's help for that. It didn't take long for her to get rid of her mother, she just had to call Rin over to distract her. Then she glided over to her friend, she embraced the woman before whispering what she needed. Trying to avoid Kikyo's sharp eye. The last thing she needed was that woman suspicious of her tonight. Sango whispered back, letting her know that what she asked could be done, and where she would find what she needed later. Feeling much better she turned back to the crowd, beaming. "It's time to go, wouldn't want to keep my husband waiting"

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the alter, Inu-Yasha standing as his only groomsman, the guests had already assembled and were seated. Soon his mate would come out and they would be married. It was a pointless formality now that they'd mated, but it would make her happy so he went along with it. Strange how his attitude toward women had changed in the short time he'd known Kagome. He no longer looked at a woman and saw her as a useless tool, to be cast aside once she'd served her purpose. Now he saw them as he thought Kagome would want him to. He'd decided to stop whoring the women, it had been started by his father as a way to make money but he already had more money then he could spend so he really didn't need to continue the business. He knew how Kagome must feel about it, being one of them when she'd first come here, he intended to tell her at the wedding reception, as a sort of wedding gift to his new bride. He could already imagine the way her face would light up, how happy she'd be.

The music started then and he glanced down the isle, the bridal party, dressed in purple, were making their way down the isle. His little Rin in front, proud as he'd ever seen her. She smiled at him before taking her place off to Kagome's side of the platform. The rest of the women filed past then he saw her. She looked gorgeous. More then one of his guests eyed her appreciatively, as long as it didn't go past looking he didn't mind them admiring his woman. As soon as she saw him she smiled her special bright smile. He found himself returning the gesture before he realized it. She was rubbing off on him, but he didn't care. Let the other demons know he had feelings for her, then they would know he'd fight twice as hard to protect her. She reached the alter and her bridesmaids filed off to their seats leaving Sango to stand behind her with the ring she'd be giving him. The ceremony was preformed by a monk friend of Inu-Yasha's. Sesshoumaru began to get annoyed with the man, he kept eyeballing Kagome's maid and preformed the ceremony with only half his attention. Finally they exchanged rings and the guests rose to congratulate the happy couple. Kagome was pulled away by the female half of the party as he was forced to associate with the male half. He allowed himself to be drawn into the manor, Kagome and the women would be going to the same place so why bother watching her.

* * *

Kagome smiled politely to all the ladies that swarmed her watching with ill-concealed amusement as her husband was similarly swarmed. The press of people moved toward the manor where the reception was due to begin. As soon as Sesshoumaru disappeared she was pulled aside by Sango. Kagome smiled again to the other Ladies, making her voice as airy and carefree as theirs, wanting them to believe she was just as air headed as themselves. "Oh please do not wait on me, go ahead to the reception, I simply _must_ change. I have the most fabulous kimono I want to surprise my lord husband with." She giggled with them, watching until they moved off already talking about the hansom, available, demons at the reception. She turned to follow her friend and her pleasant mask fell away showing her disgust. No wonder Sesshoumaru has such a low opinion of her gender!

Sango laughed at the look on her face and Kagome couldn't help laughing with her, in fact, she was starting to have real doubts about her plan, there were so many things t hat could go wrong. Especially if Sesshoumaru found out. That was her main concern, that he would find out before she was ready for him. He had promised to get the jewel for her, later, but she couldn't wait. What if Naraku actually did know how to use the jewel, then the whole world was in danger, she had to stop that. But, the reception should be enough to keep him busy for a few hours, he couldn't afford to offend his very important guests by leaving early to look for her. Her second concern had been Kikyo, but they solved that by making Sango Kagome's maid of honor, that way Kikyo would be stuck looking after Rin rather then wonder where Kagome had gotten off to. Still she couldn't stop the butterfly's in her stomach, even the best made plans could, and usually did, go wrong; and hers' wasn't the best of plans.

"Do not worry Kagome, everything will be fine." Sango spoke up as if reading her mind. "All you asked for is in here, good luck my friend." They had come to a halt before a little used storage room. Kagome nodded her thanks, clasping hands with her friend before slipping into the room. She wasted until Sango's footsteps faded away before looking through the neatly stacked pile, worry slowly draining from her as she prepared. There was no going back now.

* * *

Ooc: SORRY SORRY SORRY a MILLION SORRIES!!! Lol I know I'm a horrible author for making u guys wait so long for updates, I started my 2nd semester of college and had no time to update. My sister has already yelled at me for being so late lol. So to make it up to u guys I'm not gonna make you wait any longer I've finished the story for you :) Please review, no flames please. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sesshoumaru had finally freed himself from the group of men that had trapped him. Sharp golden eyes scanning the crown for his mate, she should've been here by now. Not finding any sign of her he growled, grabbing the nearest woman pulling her away from the crowd. He glared down at the little demoness, she had been one of Kagome's wedding party, she would know where the woman was. "You will tell me what is holding my mate up." The woman was obviously afraid of him, pathetic little creature that she was. He could smell the fear radiating from her, as it did whenever he was speaking to any other woman then Kagome.

"I'm not sure milord, she mentioned a surprise outfit, specially for you then hurried off with her maid"

He grunted, releasing the woman who immediately scurried off. Something wasn't right here. He'd read through the expenses this morning and there was no mention of a garment being purchased, nor any fabric. Even the best seamstress would've been unable to make a garment in the short time Kagome had to plan the wedding. Slipping from the room he saw someone darting into hiding. Suspicious as ever he crept over, reaching into the hiding place to yank a very startled Sango into view. The woman didn't make a sound, even though he was holding her hard enough to bruise. She also was deliberately not meeting his eyes. A habit she'd picked up while in his service, it meant she had something to hide and didn't want him to know. Snarling he shook her hard, startling her into looking up at him. "Where is Kagome?"

Kagome checked everything one last time before jumping lightly out the window, landing easily in the tree's. She'd jumped again as soon as she'd steadied herself, nose practically burning with the scent she was tracking. She was new into her demon abilities but this stench was strong enough for the weakest to follow, and she was by no means weak. She didn't have very far to go but every leap felt like forever, speed was what she needed now, if she as going to succeed. Speed and luck, if Sesshoumaru caught her she'd have to go to plan B, and she really did not want to resort to that, he was going to be angry enough when he found out, no reason to push him to furious.

The woman was defiantly hiding something, as soon as he'd asked about Kagome her fear-scent intensified, but it was mixed with determination. Determined not to tell him what he wanted to know. She had grown some courage in her time with his mate, it was most annoying when he wanted her to tell him something. He dragged her down the hall, away from his "allies" who might overhear. Once they were far enough away he nonchalantly threw the human against the nearest wall, a hand around her neck, poison claws pressing hard enough to hurt. Any harder and the skin would break, that would kill the woman. She knew this of course, which is precisely why he'd done it, he needed to know where his mate w as and she wasn't going to tell him without persuasion.

Her hands flew up, gripping his hands as if to pull them away from her, her breath hitched, eyes squeezing shut. She had tried to help Kagome, she knew he'd seek her out as soon as he noticed Kagome was missing, but hadn't expected it this soon. Neither had her friend, they'd been sure that he would be kept busy by the demons in the room around the corner. Kagome had told her to tell him what he wanted to know should he try to force it out of her, and she would, but she felt horrible about betraying her friends trust even though she knew Kagome wanted her to. She looked up at her lord, his gaze was hard as ice, any trace of the warmth that had recently come into them was gone. This was the old Sesshoumaru, the dangerous one, not the one tamed by his love for Kagome. Taking a careful breath, not wanting to press his claws deeper into her neck, "She left"

As soon as the words left the woman he saw red, snarling he thrust her away from himself, not wanting to hurt her in his anger. "JAKEN!" He was breathing hard, as if from a long run, when the little imp scurried around the corner toward him. The toad threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet. He kicked it away from him, "Find Kikyo and Kouga. Bring them here immediately." The toad ran off and he turned his cold eyes back to Sango who had been trying to creep away unnoticed. "You will stay here woman." He watched her shudder and huddle in a corner, trying to make herself small. He wasn't really angry with her, but with Kagome. The woman had promised she wouldn't try to go after Naraku, and she'd broken that promise. He would not be trusting her for a long time yet, when he found her he was going to drag her back and lock her in his rooms!

He heard running feet approaching and turned as the two he'd sent for arrived. They both dropped to their knees after one glance at him. He forced his features to return to their usually coolness. It had been a long time before he had to force himself not to show emotions. Kagome was getting under his skin. When he was clam enough he addressed the huddled forms in front of him. "Kagome has left the grounds. I told you to watch her Kouga." The wolf-demon flinched but didn't look up, he had no desire to die. "I am going to get her. If she returns before me Kouga you are to lock her up in the dungeon. She needs to learn her place." The demon bowed his head acknowledging the command. "You may go" Sesshoumaru watched him run off to alert the other guards. "Kikyo, take Sango and lock her up in Kagome's rooms. Then I want you to get Rin and keep an eye on her, I don't want her to be hurt." His brother's wench stood up grabbing Sango's arm dragging her up from the floor. They hurried off, a look of pure murder on Kikyo's face. He wouldn't be surprised if she took some of her anger out on Sango, but he didn't care, the woman deserved it for helping his wench defy him. There was nothing left to do but go after his woman, and bring her back before she killed herself.

Kagome finally came to a stop, in a thick-branched tree within sight of Naraku's manor. The demon had not attended their wedding, and she knew he'd left early. Thoughts of the wedding brought back her fear that Sesshoumaru would not be pleased with her, but she viciously pushed those thoughts aside, they were worries for another time, now she needed to focus on getting her Jewel. There was a guard below her, some lower level demon. She could sense his demonic aura, just as she'd been able to before becoming a demon herself but it was more finely tuned now then it had been. She found that she had a vicious joy in her new abilities, it scared her a little to think about that, she didn't want to become a monster like the man she'd mated to.

Finally the guard turned his back to her, and she knew it was time to strike. She reached back, pulling a poisoned blade from it's sheath. Clutching the dagger in her hand with a death grip, she leapt lightly from the tree, landing on the guard's back. In one quick movement she jerked his head back, slashing his throat open. The blood spurted farther then she'd thought, it made her a little queasy but she fought it down, there would be a lot more blood soon if her plan worked. There was a rustle behind her and she spun around, lifting her dagger up in barely enough time to block another guard's attack. Snarling she backed away from him, so much for getting in quietly. The demon smirked at her, opening his mouth to call for backup when his eyes suddenly rolled back in his head, he gurgled once before falling. Kagome gasped, standing there, talon's covered in the fallen guard's blood, was Sesshoumaru.

"Fool" Sesshoumaru muttered, wrapping an arm around her before jumping, easily carrying her with him. Two more great leaps and he set her down, she stayed where she was, not about to show him fear, it's what he wanted. His eyes were red, not a good sign. He crushed her against him, making it hard to breath, she wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace as he whispered into her hair. "You scared me woman. When I found out you were gone I thought you'd been killed. We are returning home, you are not ready for this." She looked up at him, ice blue eyes gazing into his angry gold-red ones. She lifted a hand, gently cupping his face, fingers curved over his temple where his silky hair started. "I'm sorry" she whispered, before pressing her claw lightly against his temple, he only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before she sent a tiny bolt of energy into his head, catching him as he fell. She had not wanted to resort to this, using her miko powers like this was not exactly forbidden but it was looked down on. But rescuing the Jewel was more important then all of that. She dragged her husband into the nearby cover, making sure he was completely concealed, she even set a powerful barrier around him to keep anyone who wished him ill away. With one last look at her peacefully sleeping husband she leapt, back toward Naraku, and her Shikon Jewel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kagome watched from her previous perch, happy to see that the guards they'd killed had not been missed yet. She could feel Naraku, just as she'd felt him that night long ago when she'd pushed Sesshoumaru away from her in her daydream. His aura was quiet, he was either sleeping or meditating. Now was as good a time as she was going to get. She silently jumped down, creeping from shadow to shadow. Once inside she started running silently, his aura was growing stronger the deeper she went. Finally, she stood before the door where his aura was strongest, he was in there. She wanted to catch him by surprise. She inched the door open, as quickly as she dared, he was facing the window, deep in meditation. As soon as the door was open enough for her to slip in she circled warily around him, unsure now if she would be able to do what she had planned.

"Lurking in shadows is quite rude Lady Kagome."

She jumped, calling herself ten kinds of idiot, if she could sense him then he could defiantly do the same for her. He'd know where she was the whole time. He turned to face her, crazed eyes boring into her own. She glared back, not showing him fear, fear would be a weakness and he didn't need any more advantages. "You should know about that Naraku. You were so good at it in my home. Why don't you attack me? Too afraid to take on someone who can fight back?" She was baiting him, but she couldn't help it. He started laughing, she backed away as he stood up.

"Not afraid of me are we little Miko?" Naraku's high-pitched voice grated on her nerves, she growled but refused to rise to the bait, he had the advantage of experience, she needed to keep herself under control. Suddenly he reached into his pouch pulling a little black stone out. She tensed. "Recognize this little Miko? I know this is what you came for. I wont give it to you though, it's much too valuable." She watched, hatred in her eyes, as he ripped his shirt off, pressing the jewel against his chest. The skin bubbled like boiling water before being sucked into his chest. He started laughing, she gasped as his aura doubled, he did know how to use it! Wasting no time she leapt up into the dark rafters, pressing her back against a support pole. His laughter cut off abruptly. She froze, listening to him moving around below, waiting.

"Miko? I think I have something you want."

She stiffened, slowly shifting to peek around the pole her heart stopped. Naraku stood below, in the center of the room. At his feet lay a semi-conscious Sesshoumaru. "Leave him alone Naraku. He has nothing to do with this." As soon as she spoke she silently jumped to hide behind a different pole, as soon as she landed the one she'd been standing on shattered. Naraku had always fought dirty, she should have known he'd pull something like this. She was thinking furiously, she couldn't let him keep the jewel, but she couldn't let anything happen to Sesshoumaru either. "How did you get through my barrier Naraku?" She wanted to keep him talking, she jumped again, avoiding the shattered wood behind her. Naraku chuckled, she was forming a plan, keep him occupied with talking, then she could strike while he was distracted.

"You don't expect me to share all my secrets do you Miko? I should think you'd be more worried about your mate. Apparently you don't care for him, if that's so I'll just destroy him, he's outlived his usefulness."

She growled, creeping around the beam so she could watch what he was doing. He dragged her husband up by his hair, he groaned involuntarily. She felt tears pricking her eyes at the sight, Sesshoumaru never allowed his discomfort to show, ever. It was the after effects of her jab, if it hadn't been for her he wouldn't have been so vulnerable right now. She felt her powers flare up, extending her arms, palms together she drew them apart in an arch, she was left holding a miko-wrought bow. She took her stance, pulling her arm back as if this were a normal wooden bow, an arrow appeared, taking aim she released and was rewarded by a shriek of pain from Naraku. He recoiled away from her husband, clutching at the stump that used to be his arm. While Naraku was occupied with clutching at his stump, trying to stop the bleeding she jumped down, pulling her husband to her. She reached out grasping his head, he gasped as her power's revived him, trying to sit up. She pushed him back down leaning over him as if she were checking to make sure hew as breathing. "Stay down husband. It's not safe yet, you wont be strong enough to stand for a few minuets at least."

As she'd been preoccupied with Sesshoumaru Naraku had regained control over himself she jumped back just before he grabbed her. She was surprised to see that he'd re-grown his arm somehow. He was mad now. She circled with him, like two lions watching for a weakness before lunging in for the kill. He finally moved toward her and she met his slash with a swipe of her dagger, he checked his blow just in time to avoid the deadly slash. His eyes glinted dangerously, she could practically see him reassessing her. Before she'd been a weak little human, now she was strong and dangerous. He was finished playing games, she knew his next attack would be full force. He lunged before she was ready. She tried to back away but he was on her, she tried to deflect his attacks and get him off her at the same time. Snarling she clawed at his face, smirking at the puffy red furrows left behind. He snarled at her and she screamed as his claws ripped into her abdomen. It was one of the most painful places to be injured, summoning all her strength she kicked him away from her. She was bleeding heavily but forced herself to stand up. Lucky for her, her body began to repair it's self right away. If it hadn't been for that she'd be dead.

"Clever little Miko. I didn't think you had it in you to fight back."

She ignored him, she was dizzy from the blood loss. He advanced on her and she backed away trying to bide her time until her head stopped spinning. Unfortunately Naraku knew that trick and he jumped toward her, claws out to strike. The blow never landed. She watched as Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku, pulling him away from her. His sword out he took a stance ready to fight. She could see his lets trembling with the effort of holding himself up. Naraku turned away from her, pulling out his own sword ready to fight.

He ignored her, and she was still unable to rise without falling down from loss of blood. She was only able to watch in horror as Naraku met blades with her mate. They both strained against their swords, but Naraku was not tired and was able to disarm her husband with sickening ease. He attacked while Sesshoumaru was defenseless, Kagome watched as blow after blow landed, soon Sesshoumaru was covered in blood, his clothing torn so that blood was spattering on the ground. The fight was ridiculously short as Sesshoumaru fell, he was still not recovered enough from what Kagome had done to him. Naraku grinned, pulling her mate up, the blood-stained blade raised to take a killing blow.

"Get away from him!" She lunged toward Naraku, surprised at the venom in her voice. She hadn't realized she was that involved with Sesshoumaru. He was an arrogant, mean, bully of a man; but he was _her_ arrogant, mean, bully. Naraku spun around, raising his blade but he was too slow. She ducked beneath the blade, fingers together, claws pointed like daggers. She felt the skin give away and heard Naraku's shriek as if it were happening at a distance. She could feel the jewel. Her hand closed around her Shikon pulling it free of Naraku's body. He screamed, falling away from her to grip the gaping wound in his chest. She looked down at her blood soaked arm blanching. She held his still-beating heart. She watched fascinated as it slowed then stopped, Naraku dropped like a sack at the very moment it stopped beating. Not caring anymore she ripped the organ in half pulling the black jewel free. As soon as she touched it, it glowed, purifying.

The manor began to shake, she tucked the jewel safely in her pouch, going to her husband. He was breathing but badly injured. She pulled him up, ignoring her own wounds as they re-opened under the strain. Her blood mixed with his as she jumped, they needed to get free! Now that Naraku was dead the evil that had been soaked into the very stone of this house had disappeared, it's weakened supports were giving, if she didn't hurry they'd be buried. She shifted Sesshoumaru's weight, he was slowing her down. With one more giant leap she was free, and her energy deserted her. She collapsed next to her unconscious mate and watched as the house caved in with a deafening roar. The dust didn't settle for another ten minuets, she turned slowly looking at her husband, tears in her eyes. If she hadn't left he wouldn't have nearly died, as it was he would not survive without healing, and she couldn't do that here, it would drain her. Gritting her teeth to contain her pained moan she pulled him up once again and started slowly starting for home.

Kouga stood at the main entrance to the manor, watching for anything moving. He really hoped the lord returned with Lady Kagome, he didn't want to have to lock her up if she returned without him. It was his fault she was in trouble, if he hadn't been distracted by Sango then he would've seen the trap she was setting up for him, she'd locked him in a room that morning when she found him lurking around Kagome's apartments. Someone came up behind him but he didn't turn, he had scented Kikyo approaching five minuets ago. She didn't say anything for a few long minuets and he was content to leave it that way, hew as too lost in his own worries to really care. Kikyo looked critically at the wolf that was the head of her lord's security, she knew he was blaming himself and that meant he was distracted from his duty. She knew how to make him focus, she had to make him feel better. "You know, Lady Kagome is headstrong, even when she was a slave here she did as she pleased regardless of the consequences. Sango is devoted to Kagome, she was ready to do anything short of murder to make sure her mistress got what she wanted. Do not blame yourself. You have a job to do." As she'd expected he stiffened at that, turning cold eyes on her. "If I remember correctly you also have a job to do. Go do it and leave me alone." She smirked turning to walk away when she heard Kouga gasp.

Spinning around she gasped as well, her usual impenetrable calm breaking. Kagome had just limped in, carrying the Lord Sesshoumaru. Kouga ran out toward them and she followed without thinking. Kagome looked up at them, weary to her very bones but she couldn't have them fussing over him just yet, he was very close to dying, the trip back had weakened him further then she'd feared. She held up a hand managing to speak forcefully although she wanted nothing more then to fall asleep "Stop. You'll kill him" That had the desired affect, they froze. She carefully lowered Sesshoumaru to the ground, leaning over him she peeled his shredded shirt away, wincing as the wounds re-opened. She was glad he was unconscious this was going to hurt a lot. She reached into her pouch, holding the Shikon Jewel in her hand to give her enough energy to heal him. She pressed her other hand against his chest, over his heart, and poured her healing energy into him. They stayed like that for long seconds when Sesshoumaru suddenly arched up before collapsing. Kagome slumped over his body the last of her energy gone. She laid her head on his chest tears of relief slipping from her eyes when she heard a normal heartbeat, his breathing was back to normal now also.

Gentle hands wrapped her arms urging her to sit up, she allowed herself to be guided away from her husband Kikyo yelled for some of the male slaves to come and carry the lord to his room. "He's going to sleep for a long time, do not try to wake him, he's recovering from the strain of healing." She nodded, face tight, Inu-Yasha had arrived when he saw his brother he growled waving the slaves away he reached down to pick him up himself. Turning cold eyes toward Kagome and Kouga he snapped "I believe my brother left orders for her. You best see to them. Now." He swung around carrying his brother, Kikyo hurrying after him leaving Kagome alone with Kouga. She looked up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes and laughed lightly. "From the way you look I am not going to like what he ordered." Kouga only looked more upset and she sighed, struggling to stand up "Well get on with it then, I'm too tired to care" She allowed herself to be led off by Kouga, after a few minutes she realized they were heading toward the dungeons and started laughing hysterically. Kouga looked at her as if she'd gone mad but that only made her laugh harder. It was ironic wasn't it, she'd left to save the world from Naraku, saved her husband after endangering him, and then when she came home and healed said husband right in front of Kouga and Kikyo she was still going to end up in the cells! The thing she'd feared so much when she'd first come here! She laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(the beginning of this story is a repost from chapter 7, I promised you guy's I'd get to this lol so here it is)

Kagome leaned against the cold brick sighing. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position but found it impossible in her current state. At the moment she was on a hard stone bench, if there was padding at any time it was long gone now. The room was tiny, the bench took up one whole wall then it was only about five paces to the thick door. There was light around the edges but no windows so it was basically black, and best of all were the iron shackles securing her wrists to the wall above her head. She had pretty much hit rock bottom. How had she gotten herself into this? Things were going great until she had to go and do something without thinking again, and Sesshoumaru! Oh she was not looking forward to seeing him again. Really it was her fault, but if he had just listened to reason none of this would've happened. But would he see that, oh no! No, I perfect /I Lord Sesshoumaru was never wrong. He was I always /I right. Everything was I his/I way.

Kagome forced herself to take a deep breath, getting herself all worked up would not help. She just had to wait for him to come to her, she had already tried breaking the chains but the bastard had found some that resisted miko powers. It appeared he had actually taken some thought into restraining her this time. He wrists were beginning to hurt, how long had she been down here anyway? Because of the lack of windows she had no idea how long it was since she was brought down here. The bastard! She pulled her legs up onto the bench so she could stand to give the chains some slack, then she pushed the shackles as far as they would go so she could massage her chafing wrists. Just as they were beginning to feel better once again she caught the sounds of someone approaching her cell. She quickly settled back into a sitting position, legs crossed, leaning against the freezing brick wall; so she could look as if she were unbothered by her situation. Keys jingled in the lock and the rusty gears protesting movement after so many years unused. To her great discomfort none other then Sesshoumaru strode in, making the space suddenly seem much smaller. He leaned against the wall as the guard set a lantern down and closed the door.

There was silence in the room until the sound of the guard's retreating steps faded altogether. Sesshoumaru stared at her and she glared defiantly back, meeting his eyes, unafraid. She remained silent, waiting for him to take the initiative, she may not be as afraid of him as everyone else but she was not stupid enough to provoke him when he was already angry. She wondered if he would actually kill her for what she'd done? Probably not but it was an option open to him at this point in their lives. He remained where he was, to her immense relief, looking at her with unfocused eyes. He was lost in thought, well, that was all the better for her, if he was thinking about something else then it would take him that much longer for him to actually do whatever it was he was intending to do. Finally, when she was starting to actually get nervous, he looked up at her again.

"Well?"

That was all he said yet where should she start? He wanted an explanation, and she had one, but she wasn't about to say it to him. 'Oh, well this is all your fault. If you'd just listened to me in the first place nothing would've happened and we'd all be happy right now' Yea, that would go over really well. Instead she turned her eyes to the floor, avoiding his gaze for the moment, buying time while she thought about what to say. So much had happened since returning to the manor with her family.

Then she started to actually think about the situation, he was being unfair. She lifted her head up ice colored eyes blazing like a winter storm. She had done nothing wrong, not this time, and she'd be damned if she was going to cower the way he wanted her too. Instead she smiled sweetly, gazing up at him innocently "Why, what is the matter dearest husband, I don't recall doing anything that needs explaining." There was a challenge in her gaze and she saw him smile, he liked her like this! He actually liked when she stood up for herself against him, well she would remember that in the future. She knew so little about her husband, yet the other night, at Naraku's manor, she had loved him enough to kill Naraku without actually thinking about what she was doing. She had just wanted to save him, to make sure the bastard didn't kill her mate.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at his fiery little mate. She had been foolish, she had actually attacked him! But then she'd protected him. A strange little creature, but he found himself drawn to her as he had the first time he saw her. The challenge in her eyes now was the same defiance that had shone in them then. He forced himself to look down at her fiercely, he had not forgiven her just yet. "You know what you did wife. You attacked me in that clearing, I was incapacitated what did you think would happen when Naraku suddenly sensed my aura diminished like that?" He saw the hurt in her eyes as he said that and was surprised to find he felt bad about hurting her. "You didn't know did you?" She shook her head and he sighed resting his head against the stone for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I am not angry with you for that as much as I am for you betraying my trust. You promised me Kagome, you promised you would not go after Naraku. Why did you lie to me? I cannot trust you now." It hurt him to say that, and he tried to hide it but felt he was fighting a loosing battle.

She listened as he laid down accusations, wincing when he reminded her how stupid she'd been. She really hadn't thought he would be in danger, she just needed him out of the way so she could go after Naraku without his interference, and it turned out that she'd ended up needing him anyway so it had all been a waste. His next words drove a spike through her heart, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears that wanted to fall. She couldn't help defending herself "I never promised not to go after him. I said 'I promise I will avoid Naraku until the very moment he leaves our home.' he wasn't in our home when I went after him." She glanced up in time to see his eyes flare before he took a deep calming breath. Then, he chuckled and she felt it safe to lift her head and look at him again.

"I will never tame you will I? You are just not suited to the role of obedient wife" She laughed and he smiled, he liked her laugh it was musical. "I'm afraid not milord husband. I am not that type." Then she paused, growing serious again and he sobered up as well. "I'm really sorry Sesshoumaru. I know you only forbade me because you were worried, but he did know how to use it, he could have destroyed the world if I hadn't stopped him when I did." Sesshoumaru studied her face, looking for the lie, but saw none. She truly believed she was saving everyone when she disobeyed him. He already felt his anger with her dissipating, she was just his charming naive little mate. He could not stay angry with her when she had never had ill intent, but still, he needed to know she was not going to try something like this again. It wasn't until then that he noticed she was still in the black suit she'd snuck out in, tears showing scabbed up wounds beneath. Immediately he took out a key freeing her hands from the shackles and gathering her to him. She melted into his embrace and he breathed in the scent of her. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be locked up down here when you were injured. I was angry when I ordered it, I promise you will never end up down here again.

Kagome sighed when he enveloped her in a hug, nodding at his apology and promise. She had deserved it, a few days down here didn't kill her, and she had felt bad about betraying him. She looked up at him lifting a hand to cup his face as she had before, he didn't even flinch, and she smiled "I thought you said you couldn't trust me anymore" Sesshoumaru grinned reaching up to cup her hand closer to him "I know you have more self preservation then to try that trick again silly wife." He lowered his head to kiss her, she returned it with enthusiasm. "However." She stiffened and he stroked her head until she relaxed again paying close attention to him. "I want you to promise me you will not do something like this again. I only do this because I want to protect you." She looked up at him, strait in the eyes and answered "I swear to you I will never leave this manor without telling you where I am going. And if I ever think something I'm about to do is dangerous I will ask you to come with me. But, I wont promise to never do anything dangerous again." Sesshoumaru nodded, it was good enough for him, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing something dangerous again.

Taking her hand he led her from the cells into the bright hallway, they walked hand-in-hand back to the main halls of the manor. Once they were out of the cold dungeons he stopped her again looking her over "Where did you get those cloths? They are unbecoming of the Lady of the Western Lands. Kagome glanced down at herself and laughed, she was a mess and he was worried about her cloths. Her hair was everywhere, it had come out of her braid, she still had blood all over her, only some of which was hers. There was a huge scar across her abdomen. And he objects to her cloths. Laughing she looked up at him "I borrowed it from Sango, she used to be a demon slayer before coming here, didn't you know?" She enjoyed his surprise for a minute before he schooled his features. He picked her up and she squeaked surprised. She looked up at him "Where is everyone?"

"I ordered everyone to stay out of the way today, I wanted you all to myself." Sesshoumaru was carrying his mate toward his rooms as he spoke, she looked around realizing where they were going and smiled looking up at him again "And just what makes you think I will comply with your plans for the evening." He smirked lowering his head to kiss her deeply, leaving her breathless "I think I can convince you to see things my way" She grinned resting her head on his shoulder, things would be fine for them now, he understood her and she knew what he wanted. Her mother had been right, they'd be just fine after a while. They reached his rooms and he helped her undress, before he undressed as well, he led her over to a large copper tub filled with hot water. They climbed in together. Kagome stretched like a happy cat as all the dry blood was washed away by her lover. She stepped free of the tub swaying suggestively as she went to dry off. She was having trouble with her hair but Sesshoumaru was there to help her, then he ran his hands gently all over her searching for wounds.

"I don't understand, I still have puffy scars even after your healing, yet there isn't a mark on you." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck allowing him to carry her to their bed. They lay side by side, Kagome stroking his silver hair thoughtfully, Sesshoumaru waiting patently for her answer. "Well, usually I heal myself but when I do I end up looking like you." She ran gentle fingers over one of the puckered scars on his chest, allowing her power to sooth the irritation before moving on to the next scar. When she was finished he relaxed beside her, he hadn't even realized how much pain he'd been in until she'd done that for him. "Why was this time different then?" He kissed the crescent on her forehead, pulling her closer to him so he could feel her heartbeat against his. She smiled slowly, looking up at him as if about to reveal a big secret. He raised up a little so he was looking down at her, one hand idly playing with her raven locks. "There's only one possible reason. The baby decided she didn't want mom injured." She was delighted to see his jaw drop, she laughed as he regained his composure. He mock growled rolling so he was on top of her. "That is probably the worst possible way to tell your mate your with pup."

Kagome laughed kissing his nose impishly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized" He kissed her possessively, hands caressing her until she moaned pressing against him. "I think I know how to punish you for your miscalculation." he then proceeded to drive her crazy, bringing her to the brink of pleasure before pulling back before she reached it. After a little while Kagome couldn't take it anymore and she growled, shoving Sesshoumaru off of her before rolling on top of him. She leaned against him, her breasts lightly brushing against his chest. She kissed him purring into his ear "I'm sorry" teasingly before taking things into her own control. That was the first of many times they explored each others body's that night before falling into an exhausted sleep. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her protectively, a hand resting on her stomach where their child was growing, he was content with his new wife. She was a handful but she was so worth it.

* * *

That's it for this story, I may wright a sequal with their baby and more trouble lol, not sure yet let me know what you guys think, should I continue or just leave it as is. Thanks for everyone who reviewed you guys are AWESOME!!! You made wrighting my first fanfiction fun, even though I was late with updates lol. Please Review! 


End file.
